Who Let The Dogs Out!
by reira-sama
Summary: One moment I'm walking home from another stupid day at school, enduring what my mother calls 'healthy exercise', next I encounter a dirty, naked, silver haired psycho. Get this, he acts like a fucking dog!- "H-HEY! STOP LICKING ME!" "Woof!" Pluto x Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Damn I bet he'd be good in bed.." I murmured to myself, my inner-pervert making way as I passed by a random guy with a pretty face. And such a pretty face indeed. I could just see it contorting in pleasure, a thick blush upon his smexy face..

DAMMIT I WAS DOING IT AGAIN!

Ugh, why did I have to be such a pervert?! Thankfully non of my friends or family knew of this. I was the type of person who was extremely quiet, speaking only when needed. My mind was something else, however. Like a track team, it was always running. I was so perverted, yet I was a virgin. I blame this on being sexually deprived. Then again, I was only 16. And 16-year-old's shouldn't even have a sex-life. Still, that didn't stop me from fantasizing dirty, _naughty_ thoughts..

I blame it on hormones.

Besides! Some teenage girls were making those fantasies a reality and getting pregnant and shit! I've never even had a boyfriend! And no, it wasn't just because all the dudes my age are dickwads. I was a black independent woman. I don't need no man!

Alright, alright, ya caught me. It was because all the dudes my age were dickwads.. well in my opinion. It was quite rare to find the casual nice guy nowadays.

And I'm only half-black, mind you. Some people are confused really when they see me. They often ask what am I, and I usually answer them 'human' sarcastically. This is because my mother's Spanish genes were a lot stronger than my father's. Meaning I had her eyes, lips, nose and hair. Weird right? BUT. See there's always that pesky but, huh? My skin's a dark caramel. Seriously some people thought I was Indian, just because of my hair being naturally curly. It's black by the way.

ANYWAY, off with my confusing appearance, let me tell you, my fine people, what I'm doing at the moment. I am walking home from school. My heavy satchel-like bag slung over my shoulder, and straining it. Another confusing thing about me. I may look sturdy and shit, given my slight pug growing on my abdomen, and thick hips, but I'm sort of a wimp. I'm like hyper sensitive. Meaning if you pinch me, I'll be pouting and inwardly whining at the small pain. Seriously, one time my friend Charlie-horsed me and it hurt for like a week. A _week_! I hate pain. And blood. Basically, I'm squeamish. Not to the point where I would faint, but just bordering a natural gag-reflex. Yup. I'm awesome, aren't I? Don't answer that. Back to what I'm doing. So here I am, walking home, the whole Goddamn 45 minutes, with a heavy fucking bag. Why? Oh well, I thought I'd need some exercise. Hm. Let me say this more accurately, shall I? My mother thought I needed some exercise. She took my fricken bus pass away! At first, which was yesterday, I had no problem with it, seeing as I thought it was a splendid idea. I'll get rid of this stupid pug, then I'll finally have a boyfriend to cuddle and molest helplessly! Well, that had been my mild inspiration, but it had faded away when I got excess homework from my English teacher, adding pounds to my poor shoulder. She puts too much pressure on me, seriously.

I slipped out one time (ONE TIME!) that I was aspiring to be a writer when I'm older, and she assigns me Goddamn books every week so I may study the different literatures. Pft my ass. This bizach just wants to torture me. Doesn't she know I'm lazy? Were my lates and absences not good enough?! Do I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT?! No, no. She'd probably like that. Haah.. Really, I like my teachers. And I try not to get on any of their nerves. I'm the damn quiet student in the back of the class with her headphones in her ears and book in hand! I'm not the annoying bitches that feel the need to talk every Goddamn minute!

It's quite annoying really.

Like I'm just sitting in the back chanting 'shut the fuck up' like a mantra in my mind. Though I won't speak these thoughts out. Lord knows I don't need any endless, pointless, brainless drama those airheads might want to start up. I'm too lazy to deal with that shit. Plus, if someone dislikes me, or I to them, I just ignore them. It's simple really. Just act like they don't exist, and pretty soon, in my mind at least, they will permanently cease to exist.

Trust me, it was a whole lot easier than coming to school with a gun and shootin' bitches.

Besides, where would I get a gun? The closest to dangerous thing I owned were firecrackers. They weren't even mine. I sort of swiped them from my grandma's husband, Stephen. Psh. Like hell I could afford firecrackers! Where do you even buy that shit?! I'm broke as can be. Well, me specifically, that is. My single mother works her ass off at Walmart. I couldn't really just bug her every minute for every penny she had. I only got money from her when I was running errands for her, or if I ask her for a simple 5 dollar bill. I ran errands because she worked the night shift at Walmart, meaning she was dead tired when she came home. Not out of the kindness out of my heart, but because I could get anything I want if there was extra change. Can someone say Doritos sweet chilli heat?

I can.

Ah, I also do it because she's real grumpy during the day, so other than school, it was a chance I could get out of the house. Don't worry I'm really a home body when it comes down to it really. The only place I'm truly comfortable if you ask me.

Did I mention that I'm silent the whole time I'm explaining these useless facts? This is what I mean by I'm quiet. I don't mean to be quiet all the time, but that's just a habit. Worry not friend, I'll eventually warm up to you. It usually takes a good month of trust issues first though.

Eh, stupid joke.

Bleh. Anywho, did I not introduce myself yet?

Oh well, I'm Penelope Sanchez. I'm 5'4 feet. In short, I'm a perverted, quiet, aspiring writer. Pleased to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking to my low-rise apartment. Yep, you guessed it. I was _still_ walking. To my left was a cluster of trees, a small forest, some say. I never really pay attention to it. I mean, what is there? It's just trees.

Dark, scary-looking trees..

But still! Just trees.

I felt an unintentional shiver run up my spin, and suddenly, I took off my headphones. I don't why though, I always listen to my music. I heard a loud, screechy 'kaa' that could only be resounded by a crow.

"_Billy_.." I growled under my breath. That stupid, fucking bird was near. Seriously, I hate him, and I was sure he hated me too.

He _shat_ on my head twice! He was aiming dammit! Then he flew away, squawking in laughter.

He was mocking me.

Only because I flicked him off one time! And that was because he was squawking so loudly, I could hear him through my music.

Fucking crow.

When I told my mom, she laughed and told me I was being paranoid. Uhm, the evidence of this psychotic bird was on my head! It was so nasty.

I saw that stupid black crow fly around me 20 feet in the air before swooping down. I flinched, I didn't want to be pecked in the eye! Naturally, I turned on my heel and ran away, but the demonic bird was too quick. His sharp claws snatched at my headphones, and I yanked at them.

"Stupid bird!" I cursed at it. It squawked at me, bringing down it's sharp beak to jab at my hands. I instantly let go and it 'kaa'ed in victory before swiftly jumping high into the air, flying towards the small forest.

"You bitch!" I screeched, following it without hesitation.

The fucked up part was that my iPod was still attached to the headphones. I was praying to God that it didn't break or crack if that crazy bird dropped it. Unlike my classmates, my precious iPod had stayed crack-free for 2 years. I took great care of it. It was like my baby, and this stupid bird just-!

"BILLY!" I called after him as I ran into the forest. Dammit I was tired! I was just on the block to my apartment!

The crow 'kaa'ed as we went deeper into the forest. Finally, I was surrounded by trees when the stupid bird dropped my iPod. He still had my headphones, but then I didn't care about that!

I lunged towards my falling device, and thank the Gods and whoever had listened to my prayer, that I caught it. I could practically hear the mental cheering of thousands in the background as I hugged my most prized possession to my chest. I laughed, a little hysterically at that, and leaped to my feet.

"Take that you stupid bird!" I called after it's feathers. I felt a mild sting of pain on my knees, and realized that I must have scraped them, even through the fabric of my jeans. I sighed. Oh I didn't care, so long as I got my iPod. It was unscratched too! Bonus!

A feral growl stopped my cheering.

I froze, looking around. Nothing. Just trees. I sighed. The fucking bird was finally making me crazy. I shook my head and turned on my heel. I froze when I saw hellish red eyes staring at me.

My blood ran cold, my heart beating rapidly against my rib cage. Fear filled me. For the first time in years, I was deathly afraid for my life.

Black lips were pulled back to reveal sharp canines. Drool was dripping from the large mouth. Another infernal growl trembled the ground beneath my feet. I stared, in frightened fascination. It looked like a wolf, but was as large as a elephant. The beast took a step forward, and I took a step back. That seemed the worse coarse of action, because, now provoked, the beast lunged forward, and I knew that I was going to be instantly teared to shreds. Of course, me being an idiot, shouted out something that would be of no use.

"SIT!" I screamed, my eyes tightly shut.

I waited for my impending death ...but nothing happened. Was I _that_ instantly killed? I peeled open an eyelid, and to my utter, utmost surprise-

The thing was sitting.

I gaped. It was wagging it's tail, as if it was expecting a reward. Cementing my logic, it whined, cocking it's head a little.

"You're..hungry?"

"_Woof_!" I stumbled back a little. Did a wolf just _bark_? A wolf the size of an _elephant _barked.

Realizing the thing was waiting, I blinked. "O-oh." I muttered. "I only have a half eaten sandwich.." I looked into it's demonic red eyes. "...Hope you like ham, 'cause I don't." That's why it was have eaten in the first place. Fear had a tight grip on me as I reached into my satchel-like bag. I pulled out my lunch, taking off it's plastic container and throwing the bitten sandwich over to the beast. I watched as it caught it with it's mouth, gobbling it in one bite. It swallowed loudly and looked at me expectantly. I stared. My fear was still there, only diminishing a bit at it's almost cute expression. Don't get me wrong, it still scared the fuck out of me.

"More?" I said. It wagged it's tail happily. I didn't have anymore, but if I ran home, maybe I could get it something. Besides, it was better if I got it something then rather it just attacking a random, innocent citizen. "A-alright.. wait here." I said. Hopefully it understood me. It seemed it did, because it laid down, resting it's large head on it's paws, watching me intently. With that, I tiptoed out of there. I was sure to walk, knowing that if you run in front of a dog, it'll only follow.

Was it even a dog?

* * *

I deadpanned.

So here I was, back in the small forest where I had left the monstrous wolf, with my bag filled with food and it wasn't there.

Did it stood me up?

I looked around. Maybe it left?

"Uh? Wolf doggy?" I called awkwardly. What was it anyway?"I'm here.. with food." That seemed to have gotten me a reaction. I saw a bush in front of me rustle and out popped a..

man.

I felt a nose-bleed coming through. He was naked.

_NAKED_!

OH SWEET BABY JESUS IS THAT HIS THING?!

"_Gah_!" I could only managed to choke out. The man, looking by the age of 17, grinned. I noticed he had sharp, and abnormally long canines. He had strange silver hair that was in messy, dirty tangles, clinging to his face and shoulders. Mud, dirt, and leaves clung to his pale skin like a magnet. He had long nails, jagged and sharp, painted in black nail polish. His toenails seemed in the same state, long, pointy and black. He had a beautiful face. A defined jawline, curved nose, thin lips, and... red eyes. They must have been contacts. I would've questioned if his silver hair was dyed or not, but the patch of silver curls above his family jewels told me it was au naturale.

Did I just use french to describe a guy's pubs?

I took an instinctive step back. The strange, nude man took a step forward, that goofy grin still plastered onto his face.

"WOOF!"

...

Huh.

Did.. he just bark?

I let my guard down, and that was not the greatest coarse of actions, because the psychotic man sprinted towards me. I panicked when he wrapped strong arms around me, shoving both of us down with the power of his weight. I squirmed and thrashed underneath him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screeched. "GET OFF OF ME!" He must of thought I was playing, because he suddenly playfully bit my shoulder, clenching his teeth when I moved again. "Ow!" I yelped. He abruptly stopped and looked down at me. He then looked around and sniffed the air.

"Arf!" He yapped happily, a grin stretching his face. I took notice that he had one dimple on his right cheek, adding to his attractiveness. I finally noticed that I had dropped my bag. The dude grinned, his tongue hanging out when he spotted my bag. I watched with one eyebrow raised, my mouth agape and sat up when he jumped off of me. He leapt toward my discarded bag, literally ripping it open, not even bothering with the zipper.

"HEY!" I shouted, enraged. He just ripped open my bag. Not only that, but that food wasn't even for him! He didn't listen as he took out some sandwiches I quickly made, shoving it down his throat. "Hey!" I gaped. "Stop it man! That isn't cool!" You don't just rip open someones bag and steal their food! I tried to pull him away, but he snapped at me. He tried to bite my hand! That's it, this guy is officially crazy! Huffing to myself, I watched helplessly as he inhaled my food as if he was vacuum.

That crazy prick.

Once he was done he sighed jovially and laid on his back, just letting it all just hang out. His muscled abdomen was bloated with the food he just ate. Ahem, _devoured_. I grumbled under my breath and slipped my bag away from him. Getting to my feet, I tiptoed away. I just needed to get home, and fast. I faintly considered on calling the police on this obvious schizo, permanently putting him away in a crazy home before he harassed another helpless citizen and stole their food.

I looked back at the dozing male, sprawled on the dry grass and naked. He was dirty from head to toe and acted like a fucking dog. A pinch of sympathy entered me and I sighed. I won't call the police on him. That can be another's problem. Besides, if he ever managed to escape the crazy house and his straitjacket, I didn't want him to come after me on a fit of vengeance. Nah man. Not my cup of tea. I took one more glance at him and was surprised to see him up and staring at me. He tilted his head, most likely in curiosity.

"Ahh.." I started awkwardly. "It was great and all.." I met his weird eyes for a moment. Why would someone want red eye contacts? Well, I did when I was 14, just because I'd thought it'd be cool, but my mother told me I'd look weird with them and declined. She was paying for them anyway, so she had to call the shots. Shaking my thoughts, I noticed the nut had gotten closer, now standing a few feet away from me. I took a step back, uneasy. "Look, I gotta go." I said quickly. "Bye." I started walking backwards, just because walking with my back to a crazy person didn't seem rational. To my utter surprise, he started whining, like a _puppy_.

He followed me with slow steps, a sad expression plastered onto his face. He whined again, water collecting at the brim of his eyes as he outstretched his arms. In all honesty, he looked like a child calling to their mother. I blinked, feeling a little bad. "Aw dude, don't cry!" I said frantically. How was I supposed to handle a cry kook?! He just met me, if that's what I'd even call it, and he now he's following me. I stopped walking and raised my hand in a stopping motion. There was a pout on his lips as he took a few steps forward.

"L-look!" I said, pointing at a random direction behind him. He fell for it, looking wildly around. Taking that as my chance, I turned on my heel and darted away. I grinned in victory as I saw the opening to the road. Just as I was going to make it, I was tackled to the ground. I groaned as I stared at a grinning man-dog, wagging his butt like he had a tail.

"Ugh! What to you want?!" I screeched, officially annoyed. My eyebrow twitched at his cute, but annoyingly curious face. He sniffed my face before sliding a pink, slick with saliva, tongue along the corner of my mouth. It would've been a turn on to my perverted mind, but his breath stank. Smelling as if he's never brushed teeth in his entire life.

"That's gross!" I hissed, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. Finally he got off of me and jumped a few paces back. It seemed he finally grasped the concept of personal space. Just as I was going to get up, a gust wind blew by and smoke surrounded the man for a split second before it dispersed.

Now instead of a nude, dirty man that stood in front of me, was a vicious-looking wolf the size of an elephant.


	3. Chapter 3

"...Huh."

Well, you all are probably wondering, why aren't I freaking out at the moment? Well, it's obvious isn't it.

I've gone mad.

Billy had finally succeeded in driving me crazy.

I better go tell my mom, so she can put me away in an asylum before I go on a random killing spree.

Because obviously, I'm crazy.

That's the only logical reason as to why I'm imagining a naked man transforming into a 20 feet tall wolf. That, or God had decided to gift me with a Sesshomaru wannabe.

Yes, I do watch anime. Problem?

As of the moment I'm reading the manga Black Butler. Not the anime, just because I've heard the two have two different endings, and some new characters. I've decided to watch the anime when I'm finished the manga. I'm reading that manga and reading Vampire Knight at the same time. May I just say that Yuuki should stick to her first choice, Kaname? It's something called commitment, girl. BE CONSIDERATE, YOU'VE ALREADY CHOSEN, STICK TO IT!

I hate cheaters. My uncle cheated on my aunt with 6 different women, and my biological father cheated on my mother. Thankfully both women left them. Therefore, I've sort of developed the headstrong mentality that if he cheats, you drop his ass.

Penny don't take no crap.

Ugh. I say that as if I've actually had a relationship..

Enter face-palm right about [here].

Well, let me just say that if I did, I would be more loyal than a dog regardless if I loved them or not.

I'm getting side-tracked, aren't I?

Oh well, if you're so curious as to what I am currently doing, I reassure you, it's nothing. I am still sitting on the ground, staring stupidly at the beastly wolf. Initially, there is a bit of shock etched into my expression, as well as astonishment, wonder and of course, fear. This most probably gave me the result of looking like I just witnessed my grandmother getting butt-fucked by a unicorn-

DAMMIT I JUST GAVE MYSELF IMAGES!

ARGH! BE GONE, DISTURBING PICTURES!

I assure you that I probably won't be able to visit my gran in awhile. I estimate a good 50 years-

DAMMIT THEY CAME BACK!

Most likely a firm 100 years. So long as I'm dead, in short.

I stared at the wolf, urging myself to locate my voice. Finally, I squeaked out a shaky voice through clenched teeth. "C-change back." I watched as it tilted it's head, acting as a small reassurance to my wobbly muscles. In all reality, I was already making my Will. Not that it really mattered. The only thing I really owned was my iPod, and even I was too possessive to leave that in the hands of my mother, much less my friends.

They would find out about my Yaoi addiction. Preferably my Kakashi and Iruka doujinshi's. Oh God, I didn't want to give my mother a heart attack, especially when she wasn't really open minded about the whole Gay thing. Born and raised in a small Nicaraguan village until the age of 12, it was safe to say that she found two men kissing a little strange. Eh, didn't really mattered to me. I've tried to convince her that they aren't hurting anyone by loving each other, but she had it screwed tightly into her head the opposite. But really, doesn't all immigrant parents?

How'd I get to that subject again?

I bristled as I watched a flame engulf the wolf's body, gradually decreasing before puffing away, as if it was never there. Strangely enough, nothing was burnt, not the trees, not the grass, not even the man.

I blinked. He turned back into a man _already_?!

The...uhm, _dog-man_, grinned as he darted over to me, entrapping me in a hug, sitting on my lap. Damn he was heavy.

And still naked.

"Get off!" I yelped in embarrassment. I always had a problem with hugs. It was different when I was at home, craving a strong, handsome boyfriend to cuddle me, but when I was out in public and someone wanted to hug me, I found it a tad awkward. It was like I needed a sign tattooed onto my forearm that said 'don't touch me'. My friends that did know this fact took advantage of it, hugging me just to annoy me. It _did_ annoy me, and I usually ended up smacking them so they stop, but as if they were make out of stone, they continued. It might be because they were mostly guys. I was a bit of a tomboy, if the last two chapters were clue enough.

And no, I was not one of those athletic tomboys that acted like one of the guys and talked about sports. Nope, the last thing I am is athletic. They hung around me because I was supposedly 'chill' and I do not act like I'm the top bitch of the place, a.k.a someone who potentially starts drama a.k.a their ex girlfriend's. Don't get me wrong, I do have pride and I am like a raging bull when I'm upset, but that rarely happens. It's easy to get me annoyed, but I'm not a hot head, and I'm usually patient. I've only gotten angry maybe 3 times in my entire lifetime of 16 years.

The dog-man looked up at me and tilted his head. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Do you have an owner?" I gritted out. Surprisingly, I was full of sympathy today. Not only did I get this Sesshomaru-wannabe food, but now I'm possibly offering him a place to stay. For the night that is. Maybe I could print out 'lost dog-man' fliers and stable them around the neighborhood.

Ya know, that's a _perfect_ idea.

The dog-man nodded his head enthusiastically. I mentally cheered. Yus! Thank God! The last thing I wanted to do was babysit a naked dog-man for the rest of my life. I grinned at the dog-man before I realized a problem. How was I going to take him home if he's naked?

The perverted side of my brain whispered 'well isn't that the point?'

I felt my face pool with heat. God I'm such a pervert! It was a Goddamn dog for Christ sake! How disturbing can I get?

Wait, was it even _considered _bestiality? I mean, here I have a real life Jacob Black, but then again Jacob Black didn't have the mentality of a hound, nor was he as pretty as this cute little dog-man.

Why am I even considering this?! I shook my head. If I needed to get him home, I needed to get him dressed. I looked into my school bag and grinned with realization. My old gym shorts was still in there. I discarded it to the very bottom of my bag, forgetting it when I started a new semester. I pulled it out and looked over at the dog-man.

"Can you get dressed or.." I trailed off. I watched his expression. It was blank. Assuming it was a no, I sighed. Well, it was just shorts, it wouldn't be too bad. I coughed awkwardly as I beckoned him over with a hand. He crawled over to me, into my lap once more. I grumbled under my breath, my eyebrow twitching a little. Carefully, I slipped the too-short-for-guys shorts to his hips, and without mercy, pushed him off of my lap. I shot up, patting any clinging dirt to my bottom. The dog-man followed suit, minus the patting at the bottom. I took his wrist and sighed once more. Knowing my mother, she would be dead asleep until 8 in the evening. That being said, she would eat, watch t.v and then by 10 o'clock, she would be getting ready for work. I usually ate dinner around 9. Late, I know, but I adapted to it. Besides, that was basically my mother's breakfast and she didn't complain. Until then, she would usually make me breakfast in the mornings at 7 when she came home from work.

Basically, I would see her maybe 4 hours a day. At night I was alone, and at day I was alone, seeing as she was practically dead in her room. The door was usually locked too, seeing as she didn't want to be disturbed when she was sleeping. She was like a crazed bear when she was grumpy. Then again, so was I. Not that it bothered me, I didn't cling to my mother as if she was my life source, and I found that I quite liked the quiet. So in all honesty, it was a good system.

I tugged at the dog-man's hand, motioning him to come with me. He complied, fidgeting with unsaid excitement. I watched him carefully at the corner of my eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. Surely enough, we were back at my low-rise apartment. I fished into my bag for my keys and jammed them into the hole, twisting the lock open. It was dark inside, but I didn't bother to flick the lights on. Instead, I closed to door behind me and my new.._buddy_, and ventured over to the window, pushing the heavy curtains away and letting light flood into the living room. I didn't want to use unneeded electricity. That would hinder the extra money that goes into grocery shopping. Therefore meaning the lack of Doritos. Sad face. My apartment was practical in a two bedroom apartment. The foyer was small, if you looked ahead, there was the living room, and if you looked to the right, there was a small kitchen. When you walked into the living room, there is a small hallway that lead to my mother's room, adjacent to it was the door to my room, and opposite to mine was the bathroom. Small, but cozy, if you ask me.

I turned to the dog-man, a growing frown as I took in how much dirt clung to his skin. I sighed once more. Regretting the words before they even left my lips.

"You're going to need a shower."


	4. Chapter 4

"Argh! Goddammit!" I cursed loudly as the nameless dog-man splashed me once again. Getting him in the tub was exceedingly difficult, the barely visible teeth marks on my wrists and stinging scratches on my finger tips were proof enough. Right now, at this lovely moment, I am shoving the silver haired maniac into the tub, but the stubborn (animal?) thing had planted his feet firmly on the tiled floor, pushing away from the stainless tub.

"Are you serious?!" I raved in utter frustration. I glared at him when he pouted down at me, giving me an adorable whine. Well, it didn't matter how '_adorable_' he could act! I used to volunteer at a daycare for Christ sake, I'm immune to anything cute and cuddly. Of course I was sort of a bitch to kids sometimes, yet they always came around. If they told me they were hungry I'd point to the fridge and say 'why are you telling me? I'm not your slave'. If they were especially bratty I'd tell them to shut up, literally, and they would gasp and squeal in admiration that I had said a 'bad word'.

I wasn't the greatest of role-model's, I admit.

But my mother made me do it last summer, so I had a reason to be grouchy dammit!

Anyway, it was usually the little boys that took a liking to me, while the girls would sometimes cry and pout about how mean I was. Technically, I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just acting like I usually did with kids. The only time I was considered caring and extremely nice was when they were crying or if they got hurt falling on their face or something.

Why am I even thinking about this?

I shook my head and glanced back at the dog-man. I sighed, feigning my defeat and slumped my shoulders. The silver-haired man blinked and relaxed for a split second. It didn't matter, that was all I need to push him into the filled tub. He fell in with a surprisingly loud splash, his face emerging from the bubbles and spluttering water from between his lips. I watched as his face turned into panic when he realized his body was soaking in clean, bubbled water, and made a move to scramble out. I glared and pointed my finger at him. "_Stay_!" He sank back down with a glare. I blinked.

He was _glaring_ at me.

I honestly didn't know what to think about that.

He let out breath that eerily sounded like a sigh and pouted, his glare dropping and replaced by puppy eyes. He whined and I rolled my eyes. "Non of that-" I paused. Thinking about it, what was his name? He noticed my pause and tilted his head. "Arf!" He barked. I glanced down at him. "Do you have a name?" He nodded rapidly and I sighed. "What's your name?" Why was I even asking if he acts like a dog? His answer would probably be 'woof' or something.

"P-.." I stopped. Did he just speak? No, he was _trying_ to speak. "...lu"

"P-Lu?" I repeated with a weird face. What kind of stupid name is P-Lu? Who exactly was this guy's last owner? "How 'bout I call you Plu instead?" I watched as he grinned happily and nodded.

"_Woof_!"

"Yeah, I like that too."

**xxx**

"Alright, alright!" I huffed. "Settle down, I'm almost done here!" I was just finishing scrubbing behind his ears and just about to wash his hair. Plu kept squirming uncomfortably, swatting at my hands every now and then. I sighed and reached for my shampoo bottle. It was strawberry scented and supposedly made your hair 'silky-smooth'. Bullshit I say, but I can't deny that I love the smell of strawberries. I squirted a generous amount of it's goopy substance in the center of my palm and grinned at Plu. Instantly, he shrank back but by then my hands had already found his head and began working at it thoroughly. My fingers scrubbed the scum and grease and ran through his thick tangles. Seemingly clean, I scooped up a bowl of clean water and dumped it on his head, rinsing out the suds clinging to his now dampened grey hair. He shook his head rapidly and I sighed as I was sprinkled with more water. I reached into the tub and yanked out the sock that clogged the drain.

Yes, I use a sock to fill water in my tub.

It's clean, I swear! It's just that I lost the actual plug one time and I'm too lazy to buy a new one.

That, and I'd rather not use my own pocket money when I have a perfectly clean sock I could use. Plus showers were always easier. I tend to take baths during the summer, when I can relax for two months straight. You're probably wondering, well, Penny, it's mid May, summer break isn't for another month or so, so why did you run a bath?

Welp, it's pretty simple, isn't it? I'd rather not take a shower with some dude with minor mental damage.

Some, hot, sexy dude that would probably let me do _anything_ I wanted-

ARGH! WHAT AM I THINKING?! HE'S A FUCKING DOG!

Stop Penny, stop! Bad Penny!

Once my hormones were calmed, I realized the bath was drained and Plu still sitting in front of me, looking all innocent-like.

D'aww~!

Fangirl moment over. I sighed and reached over to the toilet seat where a folded towel sat. My lips quirked a bit when he tilted his head curiously. It was then that I noticed his pupils were a vertical slit, that very much reminded me of a cat.

How ironic.

I didn't know what exactly Plu was, but I was pretty sure he wasn't entirely human.

A distant part of my brain murmured 'no shit Sherlock.'

* * *

"WAAH!" A blonde gardener wailed. He flailed his arms helplessly, tears running down his face. "Plu-Plu!" He cried.

Two other persons tried to calm him down. "What is it Finny, yes?" A female, maid to be exact, asked worriedly. The honey blonde whimpered and sniffled. "I CAN'T FIND PLU-PLU!" He wailed again. The two other servants cringed at his loud cry, but then blanched.

"Pluto?" Another blonde, dressed in a chef's attire perked. His thick eyebrows raised up, an unlit cigarette almost falling out of his mouth.

"You three have work, do you not?" Asked a rich, smooth voice. The three servants tensed, their backs going rigid. Immediately Finny recovered and spun around.

"It's horrible Mr. Sebastian!" He cried. "Plu-Plu's gone!" He sniffled. At this, the butler clad in crisp black raised a single midnight brow, his burgundy irises briefly flitted over the other's faces, scrutinizing the situation. He lightly scoffed, the action so swift it went unnoticed by the three other occupants. He was silent for another moment before he spoke, again in his usual suave, clear voice. "I see," He commented. "I shall look for it," The 'it' part went unnoticed by the servants as well. "Until then, please return to you _proper_ jobs." His voice was polite, his face softened into a close-eyed fake smile. The three servants shivered and hurriedly scurried off. Sebastian sighed in light frustration, his eyelids falling shut for a moment. His eyes snapped open, his irises transmitted into a glowing pink, his pupils a vertical slit.

"Pluto." He called out once and waited. His eyebrow twitched. Usually the mutt would be attempting to hug the butler by this second. He needn't not to call again. Pluto was gone, off of the Phantomhive land that is. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he glanced at his pocket watch, which he pulled out a second before.

4:01pm.

He was one minute late to fix Young Master's afternoon snack.

* * *

"You stay here." I said, a certain finality to my voice. Plu whimpered cutely, a pout on his lips. "No, no! Non of that, Plu! You have to be quiet. Otherwise you'll wake my mom up." I scowled, my voice low. "You stay here." I repeated. "I'll be back in 20 minutes, alright?" His pout increased, but he nodded anyway.

Why hello there, well, you're probably confused huh? Well, right now, Plu is in my room, still naked, but _finally_ clean. I was going to go by one of my neighbor's and ask him for a set of clothes, because obviously, Plu can't just freeload in my room naked 24/7. I may be adapt to his nudity now, but it was still weird and rather awkward when I see his thing dangling around the place.

EW I JUST PICTURED THAT!

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME, SERIOUSLY?!

Anyway, when his owner finally comes to collect him, I don't really want to explain his nudity. Besides, as I said, it was just awkward. What if my mom walked in and saw some naked dude walking around my room like an idiot? That would be hard to explain, as well as awkward. Really, I may not be that close with my mother, but that didn't mean I needed to give her an early heart attack. I sighed as I sent Plu one more meaningful look, praying to God that he would stay put. He seemed well trained for a wild dog-man, but you never know.

I arrived at his door and sighed. I hesitated for a split second before scowling and knocking the door. I waited a full minute before the door creaked open, and my brown eyes clashed with striking blue.

"Penelope."

"Gregory."

"It's _Greg_." He snapped.

"Well, it's _Penny_." I retorted smoothly, brushing my knuckles against my chest and sparing a glance in his direction. He rolled his aquamarine blue eyes, cocking his head a little, in result, his strawberry blonde hair, that usually fell into his eyes, brushed to one side of his face. I watched the motion and snorted.

"You're not Justin Bieber." I teased, the corner of my lip curling into a smirk.

He scoffed and shook his head. "I'm _dying_ of fuckin' laughter, Penelope." Sarcasm soaked his baritone voice.

Gregory Smith. Technically he was 17 until early November this year, but in spirit, as he so _intelligently_ put it, he was 18 years old. Note the sarcasm my friend, note the sarcasm. He lived alone since he was 16, moving out of his parents place as soon as it was legal. I don't really know the exact reason why, seeing as he's never directly told me, but he gave me a vague explanation that he's parents had gotten a divorce and he had a choice to live with either of them, and instead chose himself. He has the mouth of a sailor on some days, and others he's almost an angel. Seriously, he's _real_ moody, and I don't even know why. Today seemed like he wasn't in the greatest of moods either. He may not say it, but he's really sensitive too, and usually tends to bottle up a lot of his emotions. It escapes me why he would wallow in his own thoughts for months on end. You know one time, he snapped at me because I called him an asshole _6 month's prior_? AND I WAS JOKING DAMMIT! Anywho, trailing off of _that_ subject, he's 6'2, towering over me by an unfortunate 13 inches and he never wasted any time of reminding me.

Damn his height.

Unfortunately as well, he's my best-friend. Or at least the closest thing to it.


	5. Chapter 5

"You want... _what_?"

Oh God, I just _knew_ it would've turned out this way. Now I'm positive that Gregory, or shall I say _Greg_, would pester me about this. It's bad enough that I can barely keep secrets from him, usually because he tends to figure it out before it even becomes a secret, but now he won't leave me alone until he finds out exactly why I want to borrow his clothes.

"You heard me." I sigh, already ready to be succumb to this annoying fate.

".._Why_?" He rose a thick dark brow.

It always bothered me. Why did he have almost dark brown eyebrows but _naturally_ blonde hair?

Weird.

Then again, I can't really speak. I have tiny blonde hairs all over my body, rather than black.

Again, _weird_.

Focus Penny, focus.

"Well, uh... that's confidential." I lied lamely. It's not like I could flat out tell him that I have a naked dog-man hauled up in my room. Though I do wonder what would be his reaction. He'd probably throttle me. No, he'd lecture me, then throttle me. Then possibly dismember me.

I shuttered.

Predictably, he frowned, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Ugh. He's doing it again. He's trying to figure me out. What's my motive and what not. Well, that's what I'd like to dub that facial expression. In all honesty, it's confuses me, that expression. I never know what he's thinking. Suddenly, he looked smug.

"Then I guess I don't have to give you anything." He said bluntly. I sighed. I was not about to beg. I've never begged him before, I don't need to now. All I need to do was play his silly game. Our game of pride.

"Well, I'll just ask someone else then." I bluffed. I was not really as close to anyone other than Gregory, and I wouldn't have to nerve to ask another guy and we both knew it. That didn't mean I had to tell him the truth though! My mother raised me to be the type to die starving rather than beg from another.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, who?"

Shit.

"Jeremy." Heheh. Good. Greg _hates_ Jeremy.

Now Greg's eyebrow twitched. "You guys barely speak to each other."

"And how do you know that?" I challenged.

His cheeks filled with a rosy color, which silently confused me. "Because why would you talk to _Jeremy_?" He spat his name like it was venom.

"Because I'm not antisocial, unlike _some_ people." Okay, that was bullshit and we both knew it.

"Yes, because you communicate with your telepathic powers." He snorted sarcastically. My mouth involuntarily twitched upwards. Damn, he's making me smile. No! Stop Penny, stop! He smirked at me and pinched my cheek lightly. Now I looked impish, trying to hide the smile as I averted my eyes.

Oh fuck it.

I grinned at him and he chuckled, ruffling my hair a bit. Now that my serious facade has crumbled, along with my dignity, I shook my head at myself. I would never tell him out loud, but I liked it when he ruffled my hair. It felt nice somehow, but made me feel like a kid as well. It didn't help that I had just turned 16 about half a month ago.

I sighed and rubbed my temples gently. "So is it still a no?" I asked quietly.

"It never was." He countered. I felt myself smirking in victory. He flicked my forehead. "Stop smirking." He reprimanded. I rubbed the spot he flicked and rolled my eyes. I felt the couch dip and realized he was getting up. I got up as well and followed him to his bedroom. It was small and plain, only a few feet away from the living room we had exited. A bachelors apartment, small and simple. There was no pictures and the walls were a bare boring white. Greg wasn't exactly the type to redecorate, so the simple things like a poster of his favorite band and single frame picture of his family sitting on his night stand was found and placed by the one and only moi. He didn't really care for it and shrugged, never taking the time in the day to glance at the picture of his family.

It was, literally, picture perfect.

The woman, tall and slender, brushed coppery red hair held back by a thick white headband was smiling, showing a row of white teeth. She had the same striking, pleasant aquamarine blue eyes as Greg, eyelids coated in neutral eye shadow, crows-feet tugging at the corners of her eyes. She wore a thick choker that matched her headband and a plain white dress with a low-cut. His father was a tall man, hovering over the woman. He had pale green eyes, thick, dark eyebrows and a thin ghost of a smile. There, in between the happy-looking couple was a young Greg, supposedly 13, and just brimming on puberty. He had trimmed, short strawberry blonde hair, his bangs too short to fall into his eyes like how they do now, and a wide, toothy smile. He was in a clean-cut blue suit, mirroring his father's dark grey suit, bright almost gleaming blue eyes squinted in result at how hard he was smiling. I couldn't help but snicker a little.

HE WAS SO DAMN CUTE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!

Well, I do admit that Greg has grew into a fine -_hot_- young man, but then again, I would never admit it to _him_.

That's just the rules of best-guy-girl-friendshipism.

Anywho, carrying on.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when something slapped me in the face and my sight had been hindered by darkness.

"I'm _BLINDDDDD_!" I exclaimed dramatically. I heard a snort and I could suddenly see again. I saw a smirking Greg, dangling a black plain t-shirt in his right hand.

"Oh yeah, call the ambulance." He retorted smartly, his voice oozed in sarcasm.

"Well, you never know, that could've whipped me in the eye, then I'd really be blind." I nodded to myself.

"Yeah, and the fabric could've got stuck in your big mouth then you would have choked to death."

"I'm glad you see my point. Young folks should really be aware of daily hazards these days." I nodded with a straight face. This time he lightly smacked me over the head.

"Smartass." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed and reached for the t-shirt. He pulled back his hand. "Tell me why." He bargained.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." He narrowed his eyes.

I sighed heavily. "I can't really tell you as much as show you." I muttered.

"Then show me." He watched me carefully.

I was contemplating it, seriously. Did I really need to tell him? I mean, he was my bestfriend, but what did titles mean? I could just skip out on a few meals and buy Plu an outfit from the grocery money. But then again, it was _food_. And food was better than gold. Well, I could just freeload at Greg's place and steal some of his food. On the contrary he would be butthurt that I didn't tell him my dirty little secret and probably slam the door in my face. Wait, I can just take some of the free lunches at school.

Wait. I do that already..

My mother and I can only afford breakfast and dinner, meaning I usually skip out on lunch and get it from the program at school. They hand kids like me free food. I personally find no problem with it and even Greg does the same, and that's because he doesn't want to waste money, seeing as he's the one and only breadwinner in his tiny home. It's not like we're poor or anything, we have just enough money to pay the rent, buy groceries and pay our internet bill. Mom wants to buy a car lately, so we're only a bit tight on cash is all. And Greg could accept money from his parents, but he stubbornly refuses for some odd reason.

Did I mention that Greg works part-time at Walmart? The place my mother works as well? Of course he works the day shift, but that didn't exactly stop him from involuntarily meeting my mom. _Unfortunately_. You know, the way he talks to her always seems like he's flirting. He's so polite and charming towards her it makes me question if that's the real Gregory I know. It kind of ticks me off at times, especially when he could be such a douche on some days then just flips a switch when he sees her.

Why do I always trail off?

I wouldn't be surprised if I had ADHD.

A part of me was starting to worry for Plu. It's been 20 minutes and I've been dillydallying the whole time. I blinked and realized Greg was still waiting for my impending answer. I realized I didn't have one.

"..Fine." I muttered, obviously reluctant. If he takes it badly and decides to inform the authorities then I'll just knock him out with a metal pipe and convince him that he was dreaming when he wakes.

No joke.

**xxx**

"What. The. Fuck." Greg cursed, his jaw dropped and his eyes as wide as saucers.

I sighed, currently trying to calm an excited Plu. Geez dog, I was just gone for 20 minutes! I didn't die and rose from the damn dead after an eternity! Plu whined and shook his butt as if he had a tail, trying furiously to get a proper hug from me. I rolled my eyes and finally gave up, allowing him to cling to me in his naked glory.

"_This_ is why I need guy clothes." I explained blandly, my energy drained from the struggling I had to do to keep Plu a decent distance from me. Plu grinned happily at me, nibbling on my shoulder lightly, occasionally licking it, thoroughly dampening a spot on my sweater. Geez, who knew he could miss me _that_ much. Thankfully he didn't turn into his wolf-demon-self while I was gone. I caught Greg glaring angrily at Plu and me.

"What the hell Penny." He grounded out. Wow he sounds pissed. I shuttered. Before he could start yelling at me, I laughed nervously. "It's a long story!" I felt myself panicking. Plu stopped nibbling at my shoulder and peered up at Greg rather curiously. "I found him by the woods, and I know it sounds crazy, but he's not exactly human! He- he was dirty and I gave him a bath, but I don't have any clothes for him so that's why I came by you to get somethin' ya know? But- But don't worry! I'm going to file missing person-dog papers and everything!-" What I didn't realize was that Greg had stopped listening to my ramblings.

"YOU GAVE HIM A _BATH_?!" He yelled so loudly it sounded like a screech. He noticed this and calmed down, still glaring heatedly at innocent Plu.

"Hey, hey!" I whispered unhelpfully. "My mom's sleeping!" That didn't stop the bubbling confusion. He's mad because I gave him.. a _bath_?

He silenced me with a glare. It was quiet for a minute, then two, finally he looked away from Plu. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did." I pointed out. He growled and I shut up. Hey, he was scary when he was angry! Plu noticed my discomfort and whined. He nuzzled closer to me and I felt the weight of Greg's heavy glare. I ran a hand through Plu's now clean, silky hair. In the light, it almost looked a iridescent sky blue, but in truth was a pale silver. Plu smiled at me, and I noticed his cute dimple.

D'AWW HE'S SO CUTE, YET SO SEXY AT THE SAME TIME~!

"_Ahem_." A false clearing of the throat pulled my gaze away from Plu. Greg was tapping his foot, his arms crossed. For some reason that image reminded me of an angry housewife. "Would you like me to leave so you two can fuck or something?" I felt a pang of shock pinch me. What the _hell_? The was not called for.

Plus I already thought of it, and I was 50% sure it was bestiality.

The other 50% was... well... _you know_.

In short it's being abused by my perverted side.

I sighed and finally realized what Greg's problem was. "You're jealous." He blinked rapidly and flinched. He snorted a loud laugh. "Yeah right!" He rolled his eyes. It didn't work though, I could see right through him.

"D'aw, s'okay _Gregory_, I'll give you a bath too!" I teased.

He glared harshly at me. "I don't have time for your fucking bullshit, _Penelope_." Ooh, watch out guys, we have a badass over here.

"Language, Greggy-boy."

"Que paso Penny-girl."

I rolled my eyes, feeling like the situation had lightened a little. "Now you know, so can I borrow those clothes now..?" I drawled.

"On one condition." He said a little snappishly. "He stays with me."

"No." I was surprised by how quick I answered that. It seems like I wasn't the only one. Greg raised an eyebrow. "Why." I think the best way to describe how he said that was a demand.

"I.." Now I was lost. "I just.." Hm. How do I say this without mentioning Plu's freakish ability to turn into a wolf while at the same time refraining from sounding defensively bitchy? "He's safe here." I settled.

"And he's not over at my place?" Now there was an edge to his voice. Ah geez, I'm walking on thin ice here.

"It's not that.." I started, a bit awkwardly. "I just feel better when he's around me."

"So you don't trust me?" Now his tone was just unreadable.

"Did I say that?" I rose a brow. He narrowed his eyes.

"No but-"

"Then don't assume shit." I snapped. I didn't mean to sound to offensive, but..

He stared at me for a while. "Whatever." He shook his head. "Go find your own clothes then. Or, how about you ask _Jeremy_." He snapped back.

"Greg-" It didn't matter, he was already out the door.

I just knew it was going to end up like this. Before I could duel on the matter, I felt something brush against my neck. I noticed it as Plu's nose as he leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Well at least _you_ don't get butthurt." I sighed.

Now I have to endure a naked dude until tomorrow.

What I was unaware of was that Plu's eyes were still trained on my bitter face.

**xxx**

Rapid knocking disturbed me and Plu's watching t.v time. Plu seemed rather interested, settled comfortably on the couch, wrapped in a kiddish towel. He yapped occasionally when something interesting happened on the show. I found it quite boring after awhile when I realized it was a marathon. I rose from the couch and made my way to the door. I opened it, blinking rapidly when I realized who it was.

"Greg-" I was cut of with the sensation of fabric slapping onto my face, blocking my vision with darkness.

"It's only because he's naked." His voice snapped angrily before I could ask him anything. I heard fading footsteps and decided it was safe enough to pull what I guessed was clothes away from my face. A plain black t-shirt, a long sleeved red shirt, loose jeans and sweatpants. I sighed heavily.

He really confuses me sometimes.

But hey, I was grateful!

* * *

Sebastian sighed, seemingly finished with scanning the Phantomhive premises. Still, no sign of that retched animal. Not a single whiff of it's dank odor. He continued further into the small forest the Phantomhive name owned. His eyes landed on a tree that particularly caught his attention. No, it was the peculiar scent that had caught his attention. It was Pluto's scent, faded and faint, but it still lingered around the tree like an aura. Something black caught his attention. It was a crow that he did not recognize. It was stiff and solid, sprawled on the ground like he was dropped there. There was a white string wrapped around it's neck. Sebastian glanced at it in pity. It must had suffocated to death. In respect he unwrapped the string away from it's neck. He frowned. It was thicker than a regular string and seemed tougher as well. He inspected it, surprised to find the string split into two, each having a stiff bud. He looked at the other end, though it had a peculiar stick of metal attached. He inspected in for another moment. He realized that the stiff string and bud's were made of a newly tested substance the Americans were working on.

What was it called again? Ah, that's right, _plastic_.

But what was a newly tested, absolutely confidential substance doing out on Phantomhive grounds? More importantly, why was it made into something so useless?

He brought it closer and caught an unrecognizable scent. It was alluring, feminine. He found himself hypnotized by the scent, in a small daze, not realizing his eyes had faded into a glowing pink, his pupils shifting into a vertical slit. He checked his pocket watch and realized 10 minutes had past. He pocketed the plastic string, and turned on his heel, leaving the dead crow to his daily duties.


	6. Chapter 6

"Say _cheese_!" I waited until Plu gave me the instinctive smile, but it never came, and instead I got a confused tilt of the head, and of course an adorable yap.

"Arf!" I took the picture anyway, through my iPod, and there was the resulting snap of the camera lens.

Plu was seated on my floor, wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt Greg had given me. Unsurprisingly, he did not spare me a pair of boxers. It was most likely his way of saying "fuck you and take what you have". Eh, not a problem for me, if he wanted to act like a hormonal preteen, that was _his_ problem.

Dude, it doesn't bug me at all.

Not. At. All.

Nevertheless, the clothing he had given me fit Plu comfortably, at least the sweatpants and shirt did. The long sleeved shirt clung to Plu's torso as if it was hugging him, and the jeans were a tad too tight on him, so he settled for the most comfortable and roomy clothing. That, my friends, was because Plu had a muscular, toned ass, while Greg was the very opposite of the term "junk in the trunk".

Yes I checked out their asses. Doesn't every girl do that?

Don't answer that.

Anyhow, the long sleeved shirt he had oh-so-kindly threw in my face was his size, not Plu's. Plu was a little more muscular than Greg as well, so that explained why it hugged him so well. Not that I'm complaining.

Back to what I am currently doing. I am taking pictures of Plu so I may put it on the flyers. It was late, meaning it was around 2 in the morning, and of course we were still up. Well, I occasionally caught Plu yawning once and awhile, as well as rubbing his eyes at times, and I wasn't in a better state. My eyes were drooping and I was just about ready to give in for the night. My mom had left awhile ago, waking up about an hour after Greg had, oh God bless his motherfucking soul, threw his clothes at me. She left about an hour after that, and I had hid Plu in my room the entire time. When she left, I was grateful that she had quickly made dinner, so I was able to feed both myself and Plu.

Well, actually, I was able to feed Plu.

_Just_ Plu.

That was because this werewolf of a person has a huge freakin' appetite!

He ate both my servings and his own.

...That prick.

In the end, I settled for a measly apple and crummy ham sandwich.

Those who know me knows that I despise the very existence of ham. Unfortunately, my mother loves it. She always asks me to get it.

Like why.

Snap back to reality, oh, there goes gravity.

I'm getting side-tracked. Any-fix, I marveled at the picture that I took of Plu. His eyes were big with curiosity, and his head was tilted in a fashion that made him look confused. I smiled a little.

It's unnatural of how cute he can be. He has not a blemish on his face, nor any unnecessary facial hair, yet he still had this flawless masculinity about him that gravitated away from his almost girlish looks.

"Arf!" My eyes were snapped away from the picture to rest on Plu. He was tiredly staring at me, a small pout to his lips.

Oh yeah, it's still 2 in he morning.

I locked my iPod and placed it on my night stand.

Alright, now I was faced with a problem.

It's not like I had a second bed.

I cringed, but finally resigned. Well, I'm not going to make him sleep on the floor. I flicked off the lights and set my alarm for 6 in the morning. An hour before my mother came home. Plu wasted no time climbing happily in my bed. Suddenly, I felt the room's temperature rise in heat.

Or was that me?

Don't look at me like that! I can't help the dirty thoughts crawling out of the darkness of my mind!

A funny feeling formed in my abdomen, one that I sorely recognized from my childhood.

Alright folks, you're probably wondering why am I such a pervert. Well, here's a brief explanation. When I was ten, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the living room to watch a little t.v. Badda boom, badda bing, I stumbled on a late night program that I shouldn't have. It utterly destroyed my innocence. It was in French, but the visual images portraying on that screen did not need a translator. I became curious and watched the whole sex-marathon playing until 3 in the morning. I kept doing this every night until one day my mom woke up and caught me. She immediately canceled the cable, and I was succumb to the boredom of only 20 channels until I turned 14. Still, what I saw cannot simply be unseen.

In short, that weird feeling I would always get when I saw that network started to swirl in my insides.

I ignored it, along with the pooling heat in my face, and climbed into bed with Plu. I buried myself under the covers, hoping this weird feeling would go away.

I'm ashamed to say that I'm a little aroused.

Gosh I'm such a virgin.

* * *

The scent of her pheromones grew thick in the air, and Pluto was enchanted by it, along with her captivating scent. The same scent that had drew him near that odd tree. At first in the day he was playing with Finnian, a Phantomhive servant, next he caught a whiff of a smell. A sweet, alluring smell that was calling him towards the greenery of the little Earl's land. He quickly darted through it and circled around a tall tree. Suddenly, he was near the sweet scent. So near, so close. He blinked, and his eyes landed on a human. A young human girl, and that warm, delicious scent was rolling off of her. _Radiating_ from her. He had to have her. It had been awhile since he had consumed a human, but this one called to him. Lunging towards her, she panicked and commanded him to sit in her strike of fear. He didn't know what happened, but suddenly he was sitting and overwhelmed with the urge to listen. To listen and to protect this puny little girl. Why? He only listened to Angela and Sebastian. Two unworldly beings such as himself. Though he does not even make the demon hierarchy in hell, he would not subject himself to the whim of a human.

But her scent. Oh her scent was captivating. He wanted it. He needed it. So badly he was willing to become her pet.

He could sense the tension, jealousy, and anger off of that human boy as he nibbled on his new master's shoulder, trying to memorize her taste even through the fabric of her clothing. To no avail, her bothersome clothes were restricting his senses. Why must she wear clothes? Such odd clothes as well. He must of transported in another world. It was not a surprise. Angela had managed to swipe him out of the desserts of Hell, so he must have transported to another world again with the force of a higher power. He will have to learn to adapt once more as well.

He watched as the girl, who he learned her name through that naive boy, Penny -he thinks, bury herself under the covers. He did so as well, scooting closer to her form. She tensed and he could inhale the savory aroma of her arousal.

He blinked in recognition. Did she want him to ravish her?

Pluto rose to his knees and palms, catching her attention. She stared at him wide-eyed, surprised and confused. He tried to send he a reassuring smile, but the squareness of her shoulders did not fade. He leaned down and licked at her cheek. She tensed even more. This time he licked at her lips once. That was enough for himself to sink into heat. He straddled her hips, and he was suddenly towering over her.

"W-whoa! _Whoa_! No! The fuck dude?!" She panicked. "Bad Plu! No! Get off!" He tilted his head in confusion. He thought she wanted this. She sent him a glare and he whimpered in response, doing as she says. He had upset his master. Now she scooted close to the edge of the bed, sending him one last incredulous glance. His eyes watered and he whined, a way of showing his sorrow. She sighed and the stiffness left from her shoulders.

"It's alright Plu." She muttered, turning to look back at him. "It's fine. Just.. don't do that again." He grinned and crawled near her, despite her protests, and cuddled into her. And Like that, he fell into a light sleep, aware of her flustered grumblings.

* * *

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock, and an alarmed Plu.

Hehe, I made a funny.

What was with last night? Seriously? One moment I'm starting to fall asleep (bullshit, that's a lie), then the next Plu was licking and straddling me.

I seriously do not know how to feel about that.

Like should I be angry? Or should I just ignore it?

I'll ignore it.

I rose from bed, unplugged my alarm clock. Plu finally calmed down, but he still had a startled look on his face. I smiled at him and got up. I had about one hour to get ready, then 45 minutes to get my ass to school. Turning, I face Plu once more.

"Alright Plu," I started. "I'm going to school. I'll be back in about 8 hours, alright?" That alarmed facial expression managed to snap back on and I gave him a guilty smile. "Sorry bud, I don't like it anymore than you do." I paused for a moment. "Actually I hate school." I clarified. "But I gotta go. You'll be fine, right? I mean, don't bother my mom when she gets home, and don't make a lot of noise. In fact, just be very quiet in general, alright? I'm going to get ready. My mom's going to get home in around-" I checked the time. 6:26am. "-30 minutes. I'm leaving in an hour. When she gets here, stay in here until she goes to her room and locks the door, kay?" He gave me a stern nod, and once again I was in awe by how well he could understand me.

"WOOF!"

I grinned in approval.

**xxx**

My mother trudged through the door. Her energy burnt out, and dark bags under her eyes. She sighed loudly, and my eyes darted to the bag in her hand.

"What you get?" I asked.

"'Oh hi mom, how was your night? Tiring? Oh, I hope you feel better! You're the best mom in the _world_!'"

If you're wondering where I get my personality, you now know the answer.

"What you get?" I repeated.

She rolled her eyes and threw the bag in my direction. I caught it easily and fished through it. Peaches, granola bar, grapes..

I sighed. "I asked for _cookies_." I whined.

"Well this is healthier." She retorted, plopping onto the couch, jacket and all. She reached for the remote and flicked through the channels.

"Well, this is why I do the groceries." I finished smartly.

"And that is why you're walking to school for the month." She sighed.

I gave her a look, but eventually rolled my eyes and settled for a peach. I grabbed three more and scurried to my room. Entering, I gave Plu the three peaches, and he took them with gratitude. I went back to the living room and blinked when I saw my mother getting up.

"Hell," She started, a grumble to her voice. "I'm going to sleep."

"Okay." I shrugged. I watched her disappear behind her door and heard a resounding click, signalling that the door was locked. I'm guessing Plu heard it as well, because his head poked out of my room. I sighed as he walked out.

Suddenly, I heard another click. I panicked. I rushed Plu into the bathroom, not even a bit shameless about shoving him in there. My mother's door opened and her head popped out just as Plu bumped into the sink, and instinctive yelp escaping his lips.

"What was that?" My mom inquired.

"Ah-woo~! I'm just happy because the peaches are so ripe.. and stuff." She rose an eyebrow and Plu whined in confusion. At her look, I imitated Plu's whine.

"_Hmm!_ And they're delicious too!" I gave her a wide grin. This time she stared at me funny, her nose scrunched up a bit.

"_Okay_, Penelope." She spoke in a voice that just screamed that she thought I was crazy.

Hell, I probably am.

"So.. uh, what did you want?" I asked, hoping to scrape off the subject.

"Oh.." She said. "I passed by Gregory this morning." She smiled a little, and I refused to urge to make a face. She shook her head, her curly black hair framing her face. "He's waiting for you downstairs."

"_Huh_." I blanched.

What.

WHY?!

"Yeah," My mother continued. "I think he might be walking you to school today."

"He _bikes_ there." I said, my face disbelieving.

"Not my problem." She shrugged. Oh yeah, and the best mother of the year goes to.. "I'm going to sleep." She finished. I sighed once more as she closed and locked the door. Plu poked out his head and I gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said.

**xxx**

Lo and behold my friends, there, in fact, stood Gregory Smith, leaning heavily against our apartment brick wall. When he caught site of me, he pushed himself off the wall and started to walk with me, strolling his bike beside him. I didn't say anything at first, sensing the tension rolling off of him in buckets.

"So.." I started awkwardly. "..Thanks for the clothes.."

He didn't say anything. I sighed.

How awkward.

"..Sorry." He finally said. I blinked.

Wait, what?

Did he just say sorry? Not even 24 hours after our little spat?

"Huh?' I spluttered, in obvious confusion.

"I'm not repeating it." He said stubbornly. There was a pause, then finally he said, in a quiet voice. "I didn't have to right to.."

"It's all good bro." I smiled, cutting him off. "Besides, it's cute when you get jealous."

"I wasn't jealous!" He glared. I snickered with a teasing smile. "Whatever floats your boat, my friend."

"I wasn't jealous." He repeated a little more calmly. I rolled my eyes, missing the way his cheeks reddened. "It's fine, Greg." I shrugged. "I used to have a best friend awhile ago that I would get jealous if she hung out with other people for too long, especially when I wasn't involved." He stared at me for awhile, and I smiled in my blissful naivety. His eyebrows furrowed and he suddenly glared. "Well, you're an idiot." I didn't understand the double meaning.

"Hey!" I protested. "I eventually matured and got over it! I was like, in grade 4 or something then!"

He shook his head and the tension lifted a bit. We walked in silence for about 10 minutes before another pair of footsteps echoed ours. I merely glanced back, expecting to see a common pedestrian. Instead, because you all know how much God loves me, I surprised to stare into familiar ruby red-slitted orbs.

"Plu?!" I gaped, catching Greg's attention. The blonde stopped, and his relaxed face quickly faded into a scowl when his eyes landed on Plu. He was dressed in the same clothes as I had left him, and he wasn't wearing any shoes, most likely blackening his feet with dirt.

He beamed at me, not noticing Greg's glare. "Woof!"


	7. Chapter 7

"What is _he_ doing here?" I ignored the blatant dislike in Greg's voice, my attention too busy fixated on the smiling Plu.

Sadly, I did not have a retort, nor a smart-ass answer to that one, mostly because I was wondering the same thing. Immediately, after my body had quickly gotten over the initial shock, my brain put two and two together, solving the problem, though not creating a solution.

"He.. must of followed me.." I supplied lamely.

"I would've never guessed." Greg sneered sarcastically. I suddenly whorled on him, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, lay off." I said, my tone flat. "He probably got lonely home alone and followed. I should've locked the door anyway."

Greg glanced away, finding the cemented sidewalk much more interesting, choosing not to comment. Plu scooted a little closer to me and I patted his head with a sigh. "I guess I should walk you back."

"We have no time." Greg interrupted. "Besides, he'll just find a way to get out again anyway."

"What're you saying?" My eyes flickered to his form, which was leaning heavily against his bike. He shrugged. "Just leave him." He answered. "Let someone else find him."

I blinked, take aback by the possibility. "Uhm.." I spluttered. "No.. he's my responsibility." Besides, I'm really uncomfortable with the idea of someone else taking care of him. _I_ must find his rightful owner, not some stranger that will probably abuse him-

Wait. When did I get so protective of him?

Eh, it must be that 'finders keepers' syndrome I've always had.

Greg narrowed his eyes at me, and I avoided his penetrating stare. If eyes made sounds, I would've been able to hear the ringing of his eyes rolling. I sighed. "And I will not entrust a stranger to find him." I finished firmly. "How bout... we'll take him to ...school?"

"_What_." I cringed at his tone. "Are you _insane_? He can't even speak!"

"Well, he can be a foreign exchange student! Anyhow, it'll be easier! That way there would be no chance of my mother finding him unattended!"

"It'll be easier if you let him live with me!"

"Not really. This way I'll get to keep an eye on him.." I muttered a little awkwardly.

"You're so damn stubborn." He glared.

"And so're you." I glared as well. We stared at each other for awhile, eyes narrowed with deep scowls. Eventually, a snicker escaped my lips and my tough facade dropped, a smirk cracked at his lips and we ultimately ended up trying hard to wipe the smiles off of our faces.

"I'm being serious Greg!" I said, the sharpness to my voice leaving. He sighed, reluctantly resigning with one last glare. "...Fine, _whatever_."

On impulse I wrapped my arms around him and grinned. "And this is why I love you!" I laughed.

Releasing my grip, I stared forward, continuing my way to school, not taking notice of the feral growl bubbling in Plu's throat, or the blood that decided to reside under the skin of Greg's face.

**xxx**

We made it to school, on time, surprisingly. My mood had dampened upon realizing I would have to go through another day of this brain-numbing place I personally call Hell.

I'm pretty positive that if I died and went to Hell, Lucifer himself would assign me to an eternity of mathematics and chemistry.

Dude, I'd rather be poked with pitchforks by demented demons, or read horrible smuts with flowery inclination embedded into the shit- _I-I mean_ _manuscript_.

Huh, who said that?

Not me, I'll tell you.

Don't look at me like that! I don't read smut!

Haha.. ha...ha.

Okay, I do. But that's only when I'm bored! I swear!

Anyhow, I set foot into the building with Plu following closely behind. Sometime on the way there, Greg reluctantly let Plu borrow a pair of his soccer cleats, which unfortunately were two sizes larger than Plu's feet. Therefore Plu was occasionally tripping over his own feet. Suspiciously, Greg had a grin the entire time until I decided I was going to support the poor fella, that grin quickly faded into a scowl. I held Plu's hand the whole journey with a smirk at Greg's disgruntled expression.

Really, I didn't understand Greg's complex dislike for Plu, but it sure was fun to piss him off.

Trailing back to the main subject, both Plu and I were in the office, currently registering him into school here. It was short notice, but since the secretary there actually liked me, she did her magical wonders and created a schedule for Plu, which conveniently were almost all my classes except for the last, which was fortunately with Greg. Greg, himself, was currently locking his bike to a railing outside of school saying something about meeting us later. I smiled my praise to the secretary and she returned it.

"Thanks miss," I said.

"No problem!" She beamed cheerfully. For a 40-something old woman, she always seemed to be a bright ball of energy most days. I continued to hold Plu's hand, silently deciding to reach my locker. When we arrived, I saw someone I least expected, blocking my locker.

"Jeremy?" I blinked. The mid-height teen grinned at me. I blinked again.

"Hey!" He smiled. "I was wondering if you had a pencil I could use! We have a test and I forgot my pencil case at home, haha! You know our math teacher, Mr. Bradley, right? He-"

Ah, here, my friends, is Jeremy Wandler. The guy Greg thoroughly disliked. Not that I blamed him. Jeremy just didn't have an off-button. Him and I were complete opposites, yet he always made an effort to converse with me. He was nice, and real friendly, as well as cute, but I just felt like I had an itch when he talked, and it'll only go away if he left.

He just made me uncomfortable at times.

_Really_ uncomfortable.

But he was still cute.

He was about 5 inches taller than me and half a head shorter than Greg. He had bright, lively hazel eyes and deep auburn hair that always seemed to have a natural curl. He had dimples and a _nice friggin ass_ smile. He always had a baseball cap on, which was twisted backwards, a tuft of hair always peaking out of the belt back. A lot of girls liked him. And I mean a _lot_. I used to have a bit of a crush on him awhile back, but then he started talking to me and I was immediately turned off.

He just talked.

And talked.

And _talked_.

It was cute at first, but then it just got to the point where I started tuning him out. Unfortunately, he only talked _more_.

Anyway, I fished into my pocket, searching for a pencil. Finding a spare, I tossed it to him. He finally shut up and smiled. "Thank you, Pen-Pen!"

Also, he called me _Pen_-_Pen_.

Not Penny, or Penelope, but_ Pen-Pen_. It was awkward at first, but I generally got used to it. I guess he thought the nickname was cute, so I left it be. Greg also shared my mutual dislike for the name, often chiding Jeremy with a glare whenever he used the name in front of him.

Not like it was a problem. Jeremy and I were merely acquaintances, only briefly conversing in classes or smiling a hello when passing each other down the halls. He was almost my age, turning the official one six in early October this year.

Jeremy smiled and I found myself returning it. I heard a murmured grunt, and turned to glance at Plu, who was watching cautiously, his red eyes focused on Jeremy. Said teen must have finally took notice of Plu, because he suddenly smiled and waved.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh," I started. "His name's Plu. But, he doesn't speak English.. He's a foreign exchange student."

"Oh! Cool!" Jeremy grinned. "Where's he from?"

"Uhm.." Shit. "Uh.." Shit, shit, _shit_! Think Penny, think! "Jewelu...salvia..mish.." Jeremy blinked in confusion, and I immediately regretted the impulsive slur of my words.

"What? I've never heard of that."

"Oh, uhm." I blinked as well. "It's really, _really_ small, you wouldn't even see it on a map! Seriously. It's somewhere near.. Antarctica.. Yeah, that sounds right." I muttered to myself.

"Wow!" He smiled in awe. "Welcome to America, Plu! I am Jeremy. _Je_-_re_-_my_." He placed a hand to his chest. "You like America? _A_-_me_-_ri_-_ca_?" He made unnecessary gestures around himself.

Christ Jeremy, he isn't _retarded_.

Plu stared at him with a blank expression. As soon as his hand was close enough, Plu's jaw immediately fastened over his palm, biting hard into his flesh. Jeremy shrieked, his eyes going wide and the girlish sound stabbed the air like a bolt of lightning, the sound making me jump.

"PLU!" I yelled in shock. "Stop that!" The hound stared at me with curious eyes, his fangs digging mercilessly into Jeremy's skin, oozing blood from the wounds. The vividly red liquid started to drip to the floor and I panicked. "Let him go Plu!" I glared. His jaw unhinged around Jeremy's hand and he stared at me with sorrowful eyes. I ignored the look and turned to my friend.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jeremy was cradling his injured hand to his chest, perspiration sliding down his forehead.

"Don't tell me.. that's how they greet people... in Jewelusalviamish.." I sighed, my hand uncomfortably rubbing at the back of my neck.

"_Whoa_." A new voice entered the scene. "What _happened_?" I glanced back to see Greg staring at us in surprise.

"Plu.. um.. bit Jeremy.." I explained awkwardly, the sentence sounding weird even to myself.

"Really?" I am ashamed to say that there was hope in his voice. "No way."

I shot a glare in my best friend's direction, which he thoroughly ignored. Plu blinked innocently when Greg patted his head. "I'm starting to like you."

Turning to Jeremy, the brunette sighed and sent me a small smile. "I'm going to the infirmary.. See you in class Pen-Pen." I gave him a guilty look.

"I'll walk you!" I quickly offered. He shook his head.

"No, no, you need to show Plu around, right?" I bit the inside of my cheek. "Sorry 'bout your hand Jeremy.."

"It's okay, it woke me up anyway! Haha!" He laughed good-naturedly. I chuckled and I felt two pairs of eyes on me. "Alright. I'll see you in class then." He nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

I had first period with him, if you were wondering.

Wait..

_"I was wondering if you had a pencil I could use! We have a test and I forgot my pencil case at home, haha! You know our math teacher, Mr. Bradley, right? He-"_

DAMMIT I HAVE A TEST!

Ah well, I'll just wing it.

I turned to Plu and frowned. "Bad Plu! Don't just _bite_ people!"

"Yeah, kick them too!" Greg added with a nod. I glared and my hand made harsh contact with his bicep. He jolted and hissed, rubbing his sore arm. I sent him a glare, but finally sighed. I turned towards Plu once more, taking notice of the red stains coating his lips. I gritted my teeth and pulled at my sleeve, bunching it up in my palm and using my wrist to wipe the blood away from his mouth. Plu tilted his head at me and I shook my head.

"Crazy dog." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Pluto blinked when he realized his master had left. He looked around as a means to escape and find her, to protect her as a loyal pet should. That, and because he wanted to indulge in her scent all day long. His eyes trained on a large window that was half way open. He pushed it open and stepped outside. He entered the balcony, looking around. Without a moments hesitation, he jumped from the balcony, smiling when he located her scent. He landed on the ground, ignoring some bystanders gaping expressions. He raised his nose in the air and sniffed. She wasn't far. He also picked up the hint of that boy's scent mingled between.

He raced to his master, trailing comfortably behind her when he found her. Eventually she noticed, and ultimately let him tag along to wherever they were currently heading. They entered a building that stunk of young humans, all ranging around his master's age. After conversing with a strange woman behind a desk, both he and his master made it to metal doors that lined against almost every wall. They both stopped when a young human boy stood in front a specific metal door. Plu watched him. His scent was odd. It was different from the other humans, and it was definitely different from his master's.

It was not alluring like his master's, nor did it recoil him like most of the sinners occupying the vacancy.

In a way, it was similar to Angela. A rotten divinity that threw him on edge.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you see that new transfer?"

"He is so cute!"

"That boy is _fine_."

"Dayum, you got that right. Too bad he don't speak English."

"Did you see Jeremy's hand?! 'Parently that new kid bit him!"

"You serious? That's fucked up."

"He's still hot doe."

"No kiddin'!"

I entered with Plu to my first period class, walking right into the gossip of my classmates, apparently all revolving around Plu. A pang of dislike entered through me as their eyes settled on me for a brief second before flitting onto Plu, who was curiously glancing around. The hand that was clasped into Plu's much paler one tightened significantly, which in result had Plu glancing at me in curiosity. He tilted his head, and I sighed, letting go of his hand before the majority of the female population realized he and I were much more involved than the average person. With my gaze to the floor, I strode by the hoard of girls all sitting together to the back, sliding into my seat which was situated by the window. Plu followed, either oblivious or ignoring the cluster of girls staring suggestively at him. He sat by me, his eyes intently focused on my face. I stared back before sending him a weird face, with my eyes crisscrossed and my lips puckered. He blinked again, and to my surprise, mocked the look I had given him. I chuckled, shaking my head a little.

"Hey, you're new, right?" A peppy voice interrupted our little staring contest. Plu glanced at the female, tilting his head curiously. I swear, if I were in a manga, I would've saw the giant question mark pop by his head. The girl in question smiled brightly. She had a train of braces covering her teeth, a curved nose, bright green eyes and dyed blond ombre that contrasted with her dark hair. I stared at her a little longer, recognition flickering by my eyes.

Sandra McClarson, or shall I say, Sandy Vj. You're not going to believe this, but out of her desperate cry for attention, she had sent Greg, _my_ _best_ _friend_, a nude picture of her... _personals _by mistake. I was chilling like a villain at his place when he started blushing hotly. I asked what was the matter and he blinked and tossed the device into my hands. I stared at it, my eyes wide and my mouth the shape of an 'o'. I asked who that was, and he said Sandra McClarson, as did the name printed over the explicit picture. A minute later, she was phoning Greg, and he immediately answered. She was crying on the other line, hysterically blubbering that that was meant for her boyfriend. Greg had agreed not to tell anybody, and to forget about it.

Heh, but he didn't make any promises of me.

Well, actually the only person I told was my mom.

But the moral of the story was that my nickname for her was Sandy Vj. Of course I've never told her in person, mainly because Greg made me promise or he'd carve off my nipples.

Knowing me, of course I said 'is that a threat or a promise,' while repeatedly flicking my tongue in and out of my mouth. Strangely enough Greg's face turned an interesting shade of red before he hit me over the head. Hell, but it was worth it. I was laughing about it for a week straight.

How'd I get to this subject again?

Any-fix, Sandy Vj still smiled, and _still_ waited for Plu's impending answer.

Girl, you look dehydrated, here's some water to quench your thirst.

"Arf!" Plu finally barked before turned back to me excitedly. I think he wanted a reward. I grinned at the expression he was giving me and patted his head, my other hand cupping my chin as I leaned against it. Plu closed his eyes to my touch, rubbing his head against my hand. On impulse, I glanced at Sandra, who was staring at me oddly.

"Uhm.. _okay_?" She murmured as she backed away.

Heh. That's right bitch. He's mine.

Wait. Where'd that thought come from?

I blinked, once, twice, then shrugged.

Oh well.

**xxx**

Jeremy didn't manage to come for first period, thus missing our math test.

I can't believe it, but I'd rather be in his position then figuring out the equation for 'x'.

Fuck math.

Plu wasn't bothered with the work, mainly because the teacher felt pity and told him that he could skip on the test, figuring since "he wasn't from this country". In result, Plu was shifting awkwardly in the plastic seat, obviously uncomfortable.

I feel your pain, Plu. I feel it.

Actually, ironically I cannot feel anything in my ass.

Like it could just fall off and I wouldn't notice.

I felt something flick my face, yet I ignored it.

Awh, poor Plu! He's never experienced the numbing pain of sitting on a plastic chair for a majority of the day.

Oh the sorrow, the melancholy, the bittersweet experiences of life, oh woest me, how you have forsaken me father of my fathers-

"Psst! Penny!" A hushed voice snapped me out of my boredom. I glanced around before my eyes landed on Sandra, who was staring at me intently. She made a gesture to look downwards and I blinked. My eyes followed what she was beckoning at and stared as I saw a crumpled piece of paper sitting suspiciously on my desk.

First of all, who even passes notes anymore?

Second of all, I already knew what this was about. I mean, it was pretty obvious. It was about Plu. Why else would she talk to me? I looked back up the meet her intense eyes. She smiled and I blatantly rose an eyebrow. I wasn't stupid. She'd just bombard me with endless questions of if Plu and I were going out.

I mean, haven't you seen Mean Girls? That's like the guide to life.

Her smile lessened a bit before she jerked her head, a motion that made me question if she had a twitch in her neck. I took a second before realizing she wanted me to unravel the ball of paper. I rolled my eyes, and lo and behold, there was a message in there.

_'Want to hang out at lunch?'_

I glanced back up at her and shook my head. She blinked before turning around and writing another note, flinging the crumpled paper in my direction. Thanks to her uncoordinated wrist and my inability to use my reflexes, it hit me right between the eyes. I watched as it helplessly floated to my desk. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she sheepishly shrugged. I rolled my eyes and unraveled the paper once again.

_'Why not?'_

Thinking that payback was one of the sweetest of pleasures in life, I wrote down a message and whipped it in her direction, hoping it would hit the imaginary target of her forehead. I thank my mother for putting me in those dreadful baseball classes at the budding age of 13 all those years ago, because it hit her right under her left eye. Not exactly my original target, but still acceptable.

For some reason I kept picturing the meme of 'not bad' in my mind.

The internet has screwed me up.

Anyhow, Sandra hissed, a sound I could hear even from my position at the back of the class. She shot me a glare, and I shrugged, actually having the audacity of looking a bit sheepish.

She read my message.

_'Cause I got stuff to do.'_

The period at the end represent my 'I don't give a shit'-ness.

Can't you tell?

Before I knew it, the paper was flung back at me.

It hit me in the eye.

I clenched my teeth, an instinctive hand clasping at my stinging eye. With my good eye, I glared harshly at her. Sandy Vj sent me an innocent look of concern.

That.

Cocknugget.

Was.

Aiming.

I CAN SEE THE LIES IN HER EYES!

Regardless, I unwrapped the abused paper, quickly reading the message.

_'What are you doing?'_

I jotted down a message and threw it at her.

It hit her eye as well.

She clutched that eye, scowling at me.

_'Doing stuff.'_

She crumbled the message and threw it at me.

It hit my other eye. I growled.

_'LIKE?'_

**Crush.**

It hit her other eye too.

_'Why do you care?'_

**Crush.**

It hit my forehead.

_'Is that transfer coming with you?'_

**Crumble.**

It hit her mouth.

_'That's confidential.'_

I smirked when she raised a peculiar eyebrow.

_'I'll just ask Greg then..'_

I narrowed my eyes at her triumph expression.

_'And how do you know I hang with him?'_

_'I always see you guys!'_

_'Ew.'_

_'What?'_

_'You're creepy.'_

_'I'm not creepy! I just pass by and see you!'_

_'Sure, and puppies sing opera when humans aren't looking.'_

_'...What?'_

I pouted. Awh. She doesn't understand my weirdness.

She is shunned!

Shunned, I say, _shunned_.

You are forever banished!

Deciding the conversation had just gotten boring, I ignored the next crumbled piece of paper that catapulted in my direction. I ignored the screech of a desk scraping against the floor, labeling it as some random student I didn't pay attention to. I blinked with I felt dead-weight lump itself against my shoulder, calming down when I recognized the silver hair. Own desks were placed beside each other as Plu leaned himself against me, shamelessly getting comfortable as his eyelids fluttered shut.

HE'S SO DAMN CUTE.

I did a mental happy dance when I saw Sandy Vj stare at me in shock.

Maybe if she were a little weirder, and less pretentious, I might've actually let her hang with me and Greg, willingly.

Oh, the dangers of being too cool are in my favor.

* * *

I didn't even bother hiding the scowl on my face.

There, seated in front of me was Sandra McClarson, clinging and openly flirting with Greg, who awkwardly flirted back. I narrowed my eyes at him. She had done it. She had asked Greg if she could hang with us.

And that fucking piece of monkey testicles AGREED!

HE _AGREED_.

_**AGREED**._

Really.

Like really.

He was always on an acquaintance level of friendship with Sandy Vj, and I was on a 'I don't really know you, therefore I shall not speak to you' level with her, but he should know of my new-found dislike for the overtly socially-abrasive adolescent teenager.

Yes, I know, he's not psychic, therefore he wouldn't know that I now subtly dislike her, but still, he should at least know I'm the epitome of mute with strangers. At least then, he'd ask me if I would be comfortable, and I'd usually say no and ditch him with his new friend.

But this time he didn't tell me anything, so you can guess my surprise when I saw him plop down with Sandy Vj, offering me a cheap smile and ignoring me for slutty-McClarson. The part that bugged me was that she kept throwing suggestive glances at oblivious Plu. It was clear that she wasn't only there for Greg.

You know what?

Since they're so into each other, I'll just do the dip. I turned to Plu, who was currently stuffing his face with five lunch bag's worth of food the school offered at lunch. Just as I was about to grasp his hand and leave, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I jolted when I felt an electrifying sting to the touch. Something recoiled in me, and I ended up scooting an inch away. My eyes finally clashed with bright hazel, and I blinked in recognition.

"Jeremy!" His name had already escaped my lips as he sat down beside me. He sent me a dashing smile, and I blinked again when I noticed the entire lunch table had grown silent. I heard low, quiet whines of wariness behind me. More specifically, it was directly emitting from Plu. I turned to the dog-man, and placed a cautious hand over his lap, in a silent command to calm down. I glanced at Greg, and was surprised to notice he was glaring directly at me. I jumped a little at that. I thought his attention was focused on Sandra. Sandra in turn had a goofy grin on her face, her eyes settled on Jeremy.

"H-hey Jeremy!" She spluttered cheerfully. I wanted to gag.

Just how much dudes was she pinning after?!

Jeremy returned the smile, "Hey Sandra. What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing. What're you doing here? I heard what happened to your hand."

I actually want to know how everyone now knows about that. Things get around fast.

Heh. Not as fast as Sandy Vj though.

Ha..

I made a funny.

Focus, Penny. Focus.

Jeremy's voice captured my attention once again. "Oh.. about that," He glanced at Plu. "Just a little accident. Nothing really serious. See." He raised his hand, and to my utter surprise, it was healed. No scar, no stitches, no scabbing, _nothing_. His skin was as clear as it was before.

Greg's eyes widened in shock, and we glanced at each other.

That is impossible. We saw blood. _Blood_. So much that it had to be mopped up by a custodian.

I was fucking sure he needed stitches.

Behind me, I heard a feral, protective growl.


	9. Chapter 9

The growl caught Jeremy and I's attention. Jeremy sent a smile in Plu's direction, and I myself glanced at the dog-man. I met his red, infernal eyes, and I was suddenly reminded of Sebastian Michaelis, from that side-manga I've been reading up until Plu showed up. He was a demon butler that served a 13-year-old kid in exchange for his soul and what not. I was close to the end, or at least near, but recently I've been tempted to watch the anime. More so than usual.

Maybe I'll watch it at Greg's later.

Wait no, he invited Sandy Vj without informing me so I'll just watch it at my place. Penny don't play no games.

Wait. Jeremy had healed his once bloody and mauled hand into some next level photo shop perfection in less than 24 hours and _I'm worried about watching an anime._

Well, I heard the anime is good so I think I can let that pass.

"Whoa!" Sandra exclaimed. "Well that's great that you're not hurt." She smiled, and her grin made me cringe.

"Yeah." I agreed. "It's great that you're not hurt. But why aren't you hurt?" I asked, evening out the suspicion in my voice.

Jeremy smiled calmly, something even more suspicious flickering in that hazel gaze. "I'm a quick healer."

"So quick that you healed in less than 24 hours." Greg added in a hard tone.

"Well, my father is a doctor. He created a substance that enhances my white-cells. And it really was only a graze." His smile was still bright, his dimples prominent. Greg locked his gaze onto those hazel orbs that clashed dangerously with his aquamarine ones which darkened with emotion. Suddenly, something caused the room to grow colder, but it seemed like I was the only one affected. Sandra still smiled suggestively at Jeremy, not a single goose-bump forming on her skin. Greg on the other hand had grown frozen, his eyes were blank, and finally the moment passed.

"Well, it's a good thing your hand is healed." Greg said, his voice uncharacteristically upbeat and enthusiastic, his face betraying a look of trust and understanding, despite oozing suspicion and dislike only a moment ago.

"_Greg_?' I muttered, utterly confused.

What the actual fuck?

Jeremy glanced at me, sending another smile. He placed a hand onto my shoulder. "What's wrong Pen-Pen?"

In an spastic impulse of pure instinct, I jerked away, jumping to my feet in a jerk of panic and fear. I didn't know why, but I was suddenly afraid. I glanced at Greg, seeing if he would back me up, but he was still smiling in that overtly creepy and happy way that I could never define him with. Unable to pull myself together from the scare, I glanced at Plu, his name rolling off my tongue so easily.

"P-Plu..!" I didn't even need to finish. I was already thrown over his strong back, and my dog-man was sprinting out of the cafeteria. My thoughts were so jumbled I forgot to remember I was probably hurting Plu's back because I was too heavy.

That didn't matter as much when I felt Plu's body shift and expand into the large wolf I had first seen him as. Before he could fully transform, he had already kicked open the entrance door.

I gotta say. The feeling of someone shape-shifting while carrying your ass over their shoulders is not a pleasant feeling.

It just felt weird.

Cool.

But weird.

I could feel the fur rapidly grow from his back, his spine shifting and in result ripping threw Greg's shirt. Now Plu was on all fours, running much more faster with his powerful legs. I yelped in surprise as I gripped tightly onto the fur, steadying myself on the beastly animal. I shifted around so I could see better, instead of the back of Plu's tail. I gaped, letting out a loud scream as I realized that we were passing cars, buses and random pedestrians.

"PLU!" I yelled. "Off the damn road! It's dangerous!"

Not to mention drawing attention to a wolf the size of an elephant.

I should be more affected by the fact that I am riding on said elephant sized canine, shouldn't I?

**xxx**

"-Strangest thing today Susan. Apparently, a wild wolf had broken through town this afternoon! Witnesses say it was carrying a young girl, but disappeared before animal control could rescue the unidentified girl."

"Oh no!" Gasped a pretty, middle-aged white woman. "Poor girl! Hopefully she's alright?"

"Well, that hasn't been released to the public." Frowned a gray-haired, pleasant faced young man.

"I bet they fuck after their shows." I commented, observing how the blonde woman patted a hand over the man's forearm. "They're having an affair, I know it."

Plu blinked at me, finally in his human form. Surprisingly, his sweatpants still hung loosely around his toned hips. He was still shirtless I'll have you know.

...Not that I'm complaining.

Oh, you're probably wondering where we are, huh?

Well, we're in a small convenience store that we happened to pass by. As to what street or area we're in, I have no idea. What I do know is that we're still in our city.

I think.

The foreign-looking cashier was staring and watching the t.v that was currently displaying the news. He leaned heavily against the counter, ignoring both mine and Plu's presence. I snatched a can of Pepsi and a bottle of water from the transparent refrigerators and placing it onto the counter. The action made the cashier jump in surprise. I suppressed a smirk at his reaction. He blinked a few times before scanning the items, asking for the money and handing me back the change. As I grabbed Plu's hand and walked out with my things, I missed the picture that broadcast on the monitor.

A picture of me clutching onto Plu's fur, slightly blurred by the speed, but still recognizable by clothing.

**xxx**

So I just found out that we are still in our city.

Hooray!

Then again, that means I'll have to go to school tomorrow and confront a possibly mind-controlling awkward 10th grader.

Boo!

Okay that was utterly pointless.

Plu and I were walking home, which I was sure was at least an hour walk home. I had finally figured out where we were, which was close to an old friend's house I don't talk to.

For your information she had turned into a huge slut-bucket ever since she had entered high school and discovered push-up bra's.

I don't even know if she still lives in this area.

"Penny? Penny! Oh _my_ God, is that you?"

Fuck.

Fucking fuckity fuck of fucker-town.

Why God. Just why.

You like seeing my pain, don't you?

You just sit up there and laugh at me. Like-'mwahaha, now I'll send a mutant wolf-dog-person and add a mind controlling person that you so happen to know as an epic plot line. HAHA! DANCE PUPPET DANCE! NOW DOUGIE! NO, NOW DO THE WORM! HA, IT'S RELEVANT BECAUSE I SAID DANCE AND AS YOU CAN SEE I AM GOD, SO YOU MUST DO WHAT I SAY, LITTLE HUMAN!'

Seriously what the hell is wrong with me.

I just cemented a place in hell for me with that.

Oh well.

"..." I kept walking.

"PENNY! HEYY!" Is she really screaming right now?

"_..._"

"PENNNNNNYYYYYYYY~! YOOHOO! FUCK I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

I finally stopped and looked over my shoulder. There jogging to catch up with me, was a pretty, tall redhead with an impressive bust. I blinked in confusion. She was wearing sweats and a large sweater that obscured the full silhouette of her breasts. Her vermilion hair was gathered in a low-pony.

What.

Huh.

What.

...?

Seriously.

_What_.

The last time I saw her, she was wearing a tight tank and very short booty-shorts, makeup caked onto her face. She was telling me that she didn't want to hang out with me anymore. I figured that moment was coming, but that didn't stop the sting of rejection. I mean, she even had said it flippantly, like she didn't want to waste her time telling me that she didn't want to waste her time. As if telling me straight up was a concept so insignificant that it wasn't worth her time. Yeah, I was hurt for like a week, but then I met Greg. Got over it quicker than I expected too.

"Hey." I deadpanned. She sighed, scratching her cheek.

"Hey, I was calling you."

"I know." I blinked. What did she even want-

Oh no.

NO, DO NOT TARGET MY INNOCENT PLU. YOU MIGHT FOOL HIM INTO THINKING YOU HAD CHANGED BACK INTO NICE YOU, BUT I KNOW THE TRUTH.

DA _TRUTH_.

DA TRUTH THAT BITCHES AIN'T SHIT BUT HOES AND TRICKS.

THUG LIFE.

A BITCH NIGGA, THAT'S THE SHIT I DON'T LIKE.

WHAT.

YOU LOOKIN' AT ME.

Okay, I'm just getting carried away.

An awkward pause filled the air. The redhead sighed. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm walking home." Her brown eyes flitted over to Plu. She sent him a friendly smile, before she glanced back at me. My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Do you still live at your apartment?"

"..Yeah." I answered, my suspicion rising.

Her smile widened. "I'll drive you back then."

She has a car?

Wut.

WUT.

Wait, wait. She just offered to drive me home.

What if she drives me to the woods to kill me though?

The odds, the odds.

Hm. Well, it is like an hour walk home, and if she tries anything, I have Plu.

But then again, she'll most likely try to converse with me.

One awkward conversation isn't really anything to freak out on, I'm just being silly.

WAIT.

B-but what if she wants to talk again. Like what if she asks me to follow her on twitter, or worse-

*Gasp*

What if she wants to be facebook-friends?!

A...A-and what if she tries to chat with me _on_ facebook?!

The odds are getting worse.

Hm.

Okay fine, I'll go.

"Okay." I answered after a minute of debating. She smiled a smile I didn't return.

* * *

Surprisingly, the car ride was silent. Though when we stopped in front of my apartment, I knew a proper thank you and farewell was due. Though before I could voice my regards, she cleared her throat.

"Penny.. I'm sorry."

"Huh." That caught me off guard. I blinked in confusion. Suzie smiled, though the action was bitter and made me frown. Suddenly, Suzie Gauther, my former best-friend, looked much sadder than I had last seen her. I settled in my seat.

"I shouldn't have left you like that. This past year has been hard." She gulped, looking down. She looked back up, her eyes meeting mine, and I was surprised to see tears.

"Whoa, whoa." I started. "It's in the past, right?" Something lurched in me. I wondered what could have happened in the past year that caused _Suzie_ _Gauther_ of all people to start crying. She smiled again and scratched her cheek. "Yes, we are in the past, aren't we?" She sighed. "I left all my friends, all of my real friends, in the past for people I barely knew." I found myself quiet, speechless almost. It wasn't everyday that you met someone who was to outwardly admit their wrongs. Regardless of my silence, she continued. "I messed up. I'm sorry." She sighed again. "But I'm trying to fix it now. I just wanted to say that."

Awkward, and uncharacteristically out of smartass answers, I nodded. "I'll see you around." I muttered. She smiled, and I returned it, mildly of course. I exited the car, pulling open the back door for Plu. He jumped out, a little more eager than I. Not that I could blame him, it was his first car ride, so he was most likely startled.

"Penny, if-" She hesitated. "If you ever want to hang out, here." She scribbled down something on a piece of paper and handed me it through the window.

"Thanks." I said, shoving it into my pocket. She sent me one last smile, and I nodded in response before grabbing Plu's hand and pulling him into the building.

xxx

Imagine my surprise when I enter my own home, to be bombarded with questions of my whereabouts from the one and only Gregory Smith.

"What are you doing here, in my apartment? Alone? And can you can it for a second? My mom's sleeping!" I ignored Plu's suddenly growling. I felt a tug on my wrist, which I swatted away with a sigh. I knew these two didn't entirely got along, but now the dislike is _mutual_? Sheesh!

"Where the _hell_ did you _go_?" He hissed. "And your mom left for work 20 minutes ago."

"Huh?" I blinked. "She doesn't start until later."

"She got called for a double shift." He answered.

It's kind of unnerving how he knows these things before I do. Our relationship is much more close than I thought.

I don't know how to feel about that.

Oh well.

"Don't dodge my question. Where the hell were you?! Where'd you go? I blink for one second and you're gone, with that freakin' beast too!"

"Well, if you weren't so busy being brainwashed by Jeremy, you'd know that I ditched in an effort to save my own ass. Seriously, how selfish are you?"

Okay, I had too.

I snickered at my own humor, which earned me a smack to the head. I rubbed the sore spot, narrowing my eyes. "Ouch. Jeez man, I'm kidding. About the selfish part, everything else is true." Greg narrowed his eyes at me.

"Brainwashed?" He scowled. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Pft. Oh yeah, keep believing that." I rolled my eyes. "But seriously, how'd you get into my apartment? Like I'm sure my mom would've locked the door. And why aren't you at school?"

"I came as soon as I saw that you were gone." He sighed. "And I picked the lock."

"_Picked the lock_?" I raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you can't even pick the little bendy straw on juice boxes."

Seriously, he always asks me to do it for him.

I ignored his glare with the roll of my eyes.

**_Ring-ring!_**

I blinked when my home-phone rang. Sighing, I went into the kitchen and picked it up. You're probably wondering why my home-phone is situated in the kitchen. Well, true playa's only pick the best places-

That, and I didn't know where else to put it.

I raised it to my ear. "Yellow?" I walked back into the living room where Greg and Plu where staying. Plu was now violently growling at Greg. I sighed.

"Penny?" I froze, staring directly at Greg. "Who's this?" I asked, my voice cautious.

"It's Greg, who the hell do you think it is?" There was a sigh. "Jeremy said you went to the bathroom, but I went by your next class, and you went there. Did you ditch? I would've came with you, you know-"

I couldn't say anything as I involuntarily dropped the phone. A feeling of dread entered my abdomen. The actions were so quick, I questioned if I really saw it. Before I could scream for Plu, my dog-man was pushed by an unknown force out the balcony window, shattering the glass and tumbling off the edge of my cemented balcony.

"_PLU_!"


	10. Chapter 10

"_PLU_!"

A whirlwind of air busted through the room, rattling and dropping some of the picture frames and invaluable nicknacks placed around the t.v. Something white flashed in my vision, and I recognized the person I had once identified as Gregory Smith to be oddly replaced by a smirking Jeremy Wandler-

Who had somehow sprouted large, prominent, strangely beautiful white wings.

Okay, what the fuck.

This weird shit had just flipped into more weird shit.

"Je-" I think my mind is just going into shock.

Like damn, I wouldn't be surprised if I just got a seizure from all this bullshit.

"Penelope Sanchez," Jeremy breathed, his voice somehow soothing yet dangerous. "I do apologize for this rude and unexpected meeting, but it seems my plan has been interrupted by... _unwanted hindrances_." He hissed the last two words, throwing a careless look over his shoulder. I gulped a sharp intake of breath, suddenly alarmed of the turn of events.

"It seems my time of explanation is quickly shortening, we will have to relocate." Jeremy smiled serenely at me.

"R-relocate? Wait, what do you-" My question was interrupted when I was abruptly scooped into strong, yet elegant arms.

I can't believe I just described my kidnapper as _elegant_.

Well, it is true.

With me confused and in a just sort of shocked facade, it didn't really hit me that Jeremy was running top speed toward my demolished balcony window as it did for a normal person. Not until Jeremy had jumped off the edge of my balcony did I actually scream. I clutched onto his clothing, which I just realized were made of fine silk and were a pearly white. I shut my eyes tightly, steadying myself for the deadly fall-

"_Ugh_!" I yelped when Jeremy's wings stretched behind him like a parachute, and suddenly, somehow, we were flying.

Okay I wanted to hit myself for the stupid realization. For Christ sake, he had motherfucking wings.

_Wings!_

Of course we were flying.

A loud, powerful, angry howl caught my attention.

"Plu!" I gasped. I looked over Jeremy's shoulder, trying to get a proper glimpse of my dog-man, only to see him fighting off a green, ugly thing.

I think it was female? I mean, it had long red hair.

Ew. Seriously, what is that?

I cringed in mild disgust.

* * *

Greg blinked in surprise at all the sounds that were radiating off his cell. He snapped the phone closed, shoving it into his pocket and now jogging towards his bike, only to be stopped by a particular brunette.

Greg sighed in aggravation, not to happy with the interruption. He had to see if Penny was alright, and, reluctantly as well, that damn Plu. He had only accepted Sandra's self-inclined invitation to agitate Penny, as a mild payback for bringing that damn dog into school. Her quickening fondness of the supposed beast was really starting to rile him. Sandra blocked his way, sending him a wide smile, with a suggestive flutter of her mascara coated lashes.

"Hey Greggy!" Greg cringed a little at the nickname.

"Hey, hi, what's up. Gotta go." He spluttered a little too quickly, trying to work his way around her, which proved a little more difficult than usual.

"I'm good!" She grinned, snatching his bicep between her arms. "Why are you in such a hurry? I mean, school isn't over yet! Where are you going?"

_Too much questions._ Greg mentally groaned.

"Not now." He answered firmly, trying to worm his arm out of her grip.

"Is that Plu going to be there?" She smiled.

"Huh? What? I don't know, maybe." He said offhandedly, only a little anxious to get out of her grip.

"Great! I'm coming!" She beamed.

He groaned in annoyance. This useless conversation was only stalling time.

**xxx**

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down a little!" Sandra complained, prompt on the back wheel of Greg's bike, clutching onto his shoulders. Greg sighed, slightly annoyed by the hindrance of slowing down.

"It doesn't matter, we're here." He grumbled, waiting for her to jump off before he tied his bike to a nearby railing. He walked quickly into the apartment, not bothering with the elevator and bolting to the stairs. Sandra groaned.

"Let's take the elevator." She said. He paused, now glaring harshly at Sandra.

"Look. You came when I didn't want you too, you made me waste more time slowing down on the trip here, and you keep complaining every ten seconds, so excuse me if I'm not the happiest camper here, but _fffffffffffffffffffffuck no._" Sandra stared wide eyed and gulped, quickly following him to the stairs. Greg paused as he opened the door, revealing the long row of what looked like endless stairs.

"..."

"..."

"..Let's take the elevator." He murmured.

A loud, angry howl paused their advances to the elevator.

"..Let's go outside." Greg concluded, followed by a nod from Sandra.

**xxx**

Arriving around the back of his and Penny's apartment was truly a shock. A large, tall, ugly looking ogre thing was defending herself (?) against a wolf that looked to be around the size of an elephant if not larger, that viciously proceeding in attacking the ogre.

Sandra instantly screamed, causing the ogre female to glance in her direction.

"Shit!" The ogre cursed, dodging another bite from the seemingly insane wolf.

Snapped back to his senses, Greg took a shot at his risks. Now Penny did mention that Plu was a supposedly demon-dog, though he didn't quite listen to was she was saying at the time, which he now formally regrets.

"P-Plu!" He inwardly cursed at how uncertain and girly he sounded. He took in a deep breath. "Hey! PLU!" He hollered, loud enough for the somewhat deadly battle to be interrupted.

Both occupants were at a loss, until the ogre bellowed in a low, monstrous echo. "Puny humans!" She roared. "Get out of here!"

"We can't! That's my best-friend's dog you're fighting, and I kinda live here so.."

"Best friend?" The ogre repeated.

"Yeah." Greg supplied.

There was a sad flicker in the ogre's beady eyes. "So she has replaced me.." She whispered. Before Greg could question her, she glared. "Human, control this rapid beast before it reeks havoc on this forsaken town!"

"Oh.. uh.. okay?" Greg blinked. "Plu! Calm down!" There was no change in the wolf's attitude. "Dammit! He only listens to Penny!" He cursed. Sandra whimpered. "W-what's going on? I want to go home!"

Light-bulb.

"Hey Plu! If you calm down, we'll go and get Penny!" He bribed.

The wolf's ears perked up at the sound of his master's name. "Yeah, Penny, you wanna see her right?" He smirked. Plu ran in a small circle, his tail wagging before he settled down, sitting with his head upon his paws. The ogre sighed, which earned her a mild growl from a still cautious Plu. Finally, Greg turned towards the ogre.

"Who are you." He demanded. "And where is.. _she_?" He asked, careful of mentioning Penny's name in front of Plu. The ogre closed her eyes, her taunt, masculine silhouette shrinking into a tall, shapely redhead. She was huffing, clutching her chest in perspiration.

"Are you alright?" Sandra asked. The nameless girl nodded, recollecting her composure.

"Your friend.. she was kidnapped."

"By whom." Greg narrowed his eyes. "Answer before I sick Plu on you."

The redhead sighed. "Look, kid, I'm here to help-"

"Then why were you attacking Plu?" He spat, ignoring the inclination that she was inferring despite the fact that she was most likely two years younger than him, judging by looks.

"He.. ordered me too." She murmured.

"Ordered? He? Whose he? Can you explain without being so vague?!" Greg growled, agitated and stressed by the entire situation.

The redhead sighed. "I have to obey him, as my punishment. My soul belongs to him in repentance of my sins." She bowed her head. "He's.. an angel, his name is Jeremy Wandler.."

* * *

"Hey, can you let me down now?" I asked quietly.

"Not until we have reached our destination." Jeremy answered calmly, sending me a reassuring smile.

"What was that thing, fighting my dog?" I asked instead. I gasped a bit when Jeremy's feet met solid ground. I blinked, slightly recognizing our location.

Was this the mini forest I had found Plu in? Why were we here? Goddammit the suspense is killing me!

"Hey.. Gabriel's pizza, can you tell me where exactly is our destination is? I don't like being left out in the dark."

Jeremy sent me another creepy smile. "The way will become clear soon."

"Casanova, I'd appreciate the way becoming clear now, please." I'm sorry, but if you kick my dog-man out my balcony, and kidnap me, within 24 hours, expect some sassyness.

Jeremy sighed and rubbed his temple. "Be a little patient." He reprimanded me. He looked around, smiling when he found it.

"A _tree_?" I asked incredulously. "You kidnapped me to play happy-tree-friends?" I blinked a couple times. "Okay, now I fully believe Greg when he said you were a bit loco." Jeremy chose to ignore my crude comments, which I'd probably do if I were in his position. Hell, if I were in his position, I'd drop me before it got any worse. He stalked towards the tree, which oddly stood out next to the other greenery. He balanced me on one arm, taking one of my hands in his free one and pressing it firmly against the bark.

Okay, can you guys imagine my face right now?

It's a mixture of (O_e) and (-_-).

YOU KIDNAPPED ME TO FUCKING PALM A FUCKING TREE THAT'S LIKE TWO BLOCKS AWAY FROM MY APARTMENT?!

REALLY?!

WHY?

Fuck you.

Do you know who going to pay for that shattered balcony window?

Oh shit.

Oh shit, my mom's going to see that-

My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the scenery shifted. I blinked in astonishment as the view I could see of my apartment disappeared, replaced with clear blue sky. Before I could interrogate Jeremy any further, he shot into the air, with me in his arms. I yelped in surprise, clinging to his chest in value of my own safety. Rather awkwardly inhale cheap birdman cologne than hurtle to my impending death, I tell ya.

I say impending because I can bet five bucks I'll be dead by the end of all this shit. Either by being killed or dying from a heart-attack.

Wait! No! Knock on wood!

Goddammit, I can't, because we're in the motherfucking air.

Reminding myself of this fun fact, I decided to glance around and pinpoint exactly where we were at the moment. I was confused to see an old looking fancy-pants manor. When I say old, I meant Victorian looking. While I pondered over this, Jeremy's forever calm voice interrupted my pondering.

"I apologize for the sudden lift, but I much rather not run into any demons this evening."


	11. Chapter 11

"Jeremy Wandler?" Greg repeated, heavy confusion and building anger bubbling in his voice.

"..Je-Jeremy?" Sandra's voice cracked, her voice hurt and unbelieving. "An angel? Wha.. why would he kidnap Penny? Why?" She whispered.

The redhead sighed. "That explanation is not meant for ordinary humans."

"But!" Sandra protested weakly, though nothing came after it. Greg sent her a stern look before turning towards the redhead. "What's your name?"

"Suzie. Suzie Gauther." She informed.

"Greg." He answered back. "Now take me to Penny."

Suzie's gaze leveled with the blonde's. "Alright."

Greg glanced back at Sandra. "Sandy, you stay here. When Penny's mom comes by, cover for us."

"What!" Sandra exclaimed. "H-how am I going to do that?! A-and.. I need to see Jeremy! I have to talk to him about this!"

"No, we need you here, covering for us." Greg sighed. "I don't know how long this is going to take. Besides, you're too normal for this job."

"Normal?" Sandra huffed. "You're just as normal as I am!"

Greg's eyebrow twitched at all the loudmouth female's he's been cursed with as of late. "Yeah, but she's my best friend!"

And with that, he turned to Suzie. "Let's go." Suzie sighed, but nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry, _what_? Did you just say _demons_?" I asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

Jeremy nodded, nothing giving away in his expression to show me he was just pulling my leg.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. "Fucking great. Just a couple of days ago I was complaining about walking home for 45 minutes because my mother thought I was gaining weight, next I encounter a silver haired psycho in repentance to my usually bored days, then it turns out my former crush is actually an angel or some shit and has decided to kidnap me for God knows what reason. All the while my balcony window being utterly destroyed, and when I get home, my mom's going to kick my ass. Greg's probably going to kick my ass too. Hell, Plu might even bite my ass off- wait, wait. Heh. Sorry, dirty thought. -As I was saying, that's even if I survive to actually get home, but if I die, I'm pretty sure Jesus is going to kick my ass just for making all these stupid jokes about God and stuff. I'll probably annoy the devil too, so he's going to send some demons to kick my ass- Wait, where was I going with this again? Oh well, so anyways-"

"Silence!" Jeremy glared at me.

I blinked a couple of times in surprise. Wow, I think I just pissed off Jeremy. That's a first. I mean, I wasn't even sure Jeremy knew the definition of angry. Like he was just such an awkward bubble of light that sprinkled sunshine and happiness. He doesn't get pissed off, he gets other people pissed off. And I don't understand why he's complaining, he's more talkative than I am. Remember when I told you he made me uncomfortable and awkward because he always talked too much? Yeah, because I do.

Hypocritical fucker.

Instead of randomly spluttering whatever came to mind next, I chose to act annoyed and look away from Jeremy, which result in my eyes travelling back down to that large fancy-pants manor. I blinked a couple of times to see a black dot emerging from the building, which was actually a man clad in black.

Odd.

For some reason this is vaguely familiar to me.

* * *

Sebastian was preparing the Young Master's afternoon tea before he caught a whiff of a certain scent he hadn't smelt in about a two days, seeing as it had worn off that peculiar rubber string he still had tucked in his inner pocket. Mildly surprised, and quite intrigued by this new-found evidence, he decided to investigate rather quickly. His legs had carried him to the back door of the Phantomhive manor, to which the presence of an angel caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the figure flying high in the sky. How could an angel's scent possibly be so alluring-

_No_. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the human girl cradled in the divine being's arms. She was staring directly at him, yet she couldn't identify him as he could her. It was her that oozed that alluring, attractive scent. That meant that the odd rubber string belonged to her.

He wasn't under any orders to swipe the girl from the angel's arms, nor was it any of his business why an angel of David was here on earth, carrying off a young human female (Lovers?), though her scent was rather tempting him. Like a bright red flag that waved in front of him. He took a step forward-

_Sebastian._

Said demon butler's eyebrow twitched at the timing his master had. Reminded of his daily duties, Sebastian decided to sweep the opportunity under the rug and finish off his master's afternoon tea before the preteen became unsettled.

* * *

We eventually left the odd presence of the manor, and flied for I think it was an hour more before I decided to kick the can. I rested my head against Jeremy's shoulder, my eyes fluttering closed, though I was not asleep yet. Drifting between semi-asleep and awake, I eventually dozed off, which was strange considering I usually went to bed at 3 in the morning if not later.

**xxx**

I woke when we landed, the impact of Jeremy's feet slamming into the grass throwing me off guard.

"I apologize," Jeremy said with a simple smile.

"Whoa, where are we?" I blinked. We were in the middle of the woods. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon, tinting the sky in a warm orange. Jeremy finally let go of me, causing me to stretch out my tired legs, letting my blood circulation run normally once again. I sighed, finding no chance in running away when I don't even know where we were. I glanced at Jeremy to see him seated on the cool grass, his back leaning against the bark of an old tree.

"We're safe." He said, his eyes closed. I sighed again.

Yes because sitting out in the deep dark woods is completely safe. No, no, no bears are here, or rapists waiting for their next victim, nope, it's _safe_.

If you didn't note the sarcasm, then please leave.

No.

Don't look at me like that.

Okay fine, you can stay.

"Well.. do you think we could light a fire?" I tried, not really reluctant of freezing to death here.

"No, it might risk the chance of someone finding us." My face fell, suddenly grumpy.

"_Welllllllllllllll_, can you finally tell me why you kidnapped me?" Yes, there is heavy attitude in that question. I settled on a tree across from him, watching him carefully. His eyelid's lifted, and his hazel eyes bored in mine. He smiled.

"Ah, I guess explaining a little wouldn't hurt, now would it?" His smile stretched a bit. And I remembered how Jeremy used to make me a bit uncomfortable.

"I am an angel of God, a divine being, created by God's hand." He stared directly into my eyes. "And you, a human, chosen by the being opposite of the Almighty Lord to bare a child of Lucifer, shall you come in contact with a demon, which you have."

"Wait, _what_." I blanched, suddenly pale. "Did you just-"

"Your womb has been touched by an unclean being, tainting it. Demons are not born, but rather created by Lucifer himself as repentance of their sins, your womb has been cursed with the ability to bare any unhuman being. Including an angel. But, an angel shan't bare this child, for it goes strictly against our Father's word. No angel has, shall I say, enough balls to go against God's word. But I, with my holy capabilities, has decided to plant the seed to this offspring. For it's powers are unlimited."

"So basically your telling me my fucking fetus can give birth to.. to the child of.. the _devil_?" I could feel bile bubble up my throat.

Fucking Hell.

"You shall give birth to Lucifer's child shall you mate with a demon, shall you mate with an angel.." He trailed off. "Imagine, the power." He smiled. "The power of both good and evil. _Imagine_! It cannot be accepted in both the kingdom of God, nor the depths of Hell. It will have no choice but to remain on Earth. To _rule Earth_! Of course an infant cannot do anything at first, but it will grow. And until then I shall protect it."

Greg, this guy isn't a little bit loco, he's practically sailing the loco ship.

Okay, I know I don't go to church as often as I used to, but this is ridiculous. Where's Ashten Kutcher coming to scream at me that I just got punk'd?

A-Ashten?

Fuck.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." I commented lamely instead. Jeremy smiled encouragingly, though before he could finish I jumped to my feet and bolted in a random direction.

**xxx**

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!

Fuckity fuck fuck!

THIS WAS THE STUPIDEST IDEA I'VE EVER HAD!

I ran until I saw a silhouette of a person, who fortunately had no chicken wings growing from their back.

"H-HEY! HELP! YOU! PLEASE! NOW!" I hollered, hysteric and panicking from all the running I've done. I tripped over my own two feet like an idiot right in front of the figure. I scrambled back to my feet, only to have my face fall at who it was.

"Oh you've got to be kiddin' me!" My hands clutched my hair, as I grumbled under my breath. Jeremy shook his head and settled back to his original spot on the ground. His wings were gone now, explaining my confusion. "That was quite entertaining, but the only way to leave here, is if I brought you out of here." I sighed, grumbling more profanities under my breath, settling back into my original spot as well.

"So what were you exactly waiting for, all this time?"

"Pardon?" He glanced at me.

"Well, if I am able to carry some demon child, then why didn't you just rape me as soon as you found me?" I paused. "Don't get any ideas bub!"

Jeremy sighed. "You cannot necessarily bare a child when the barer has not fully developed yet."

"Fully developed?" I thought it over. "I hit my stages of puberty at 12 though." I scrunched up my nose and awkwardly glanced at my average, if not small, boobies. What's he trying to say?!

"I was also waiting for you to accept me out of love, rather than brute force." He supplied easily. "Though that Hellhound you've kept under your wing has hindered that, as well as your... _friend_. So I've chosen to speed things up."

I tilted my head, though decided not to argue. I scratched my forehead.

.

_"So I've chosen to speed things up."_

.

...Wait.

Wait!

WAIT.

WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE MEAN BY THAT?!

* * *

Plu, now down to his normal size (and very much naked), trained wary eyes on that supposed Suzie Gauther. He still didn't trust her, and the hostility from his glare did not go unnoticed by anyone. Finally they entered the small forest Plu vaguely recognized, and his mistrust only diminished an inch when he picked up his master's scent, which clung to that peculiar tree that had brought him into this world. Greg sent Suzie an incredulous glance.

"Why are we-"

"Shh!" Suzie hissed, she walked towards that strange tree, Plu closely in tow. "I'm not sure I'll be able to do it correctly."

"Do what correctly?" Greg raised an eyebrow.

"It'll only work if something is touching the tree from the other side at the same time. We'll just have to wait. Here, like this." She muttered, placing a palm against the tree. Plu leaned against it, as he had done the first time he had encountered the odd tree. Greg raised an eyebrow but reluctantly did the same when Suzie sent him an expectant look. He sighed, placing a hand on the weak bark.

"So what now-"

"Shh!" Suzie glared. Greg rolled his eyes.

After about five minutes of standing around and touching a tree, Greg snapped. "I knew you were full of shit! I'm outta he-" Their surroundings shifted, cutting him off. His blue eyes widened as he took it in. No longer able to hear the bustling of mild traffic, he was surprised to hear the soft chirping of birds.

"Full of shit, huh?" Suzie smirked at his flustered expression. "Come on pretty boy-" She stopped when Plu rushed out of nowhere, running off into the nearby clearing.

"_Dammit_! Plu!" Greg called fruitlessly behind Plu's quickly retreating figure. He ran after the dog-man, but was stopped when Suzie's hand gripped the back of his t-shirt. He glared heatedly at the redhead, about to yell at her when she placed a finger over his mouth.

"Shh!" She shushed. "We're on private property." She pulled him behind a thick tree, just on the outskirts of the clearing. Greg peered into the clearing, surprised to see a large expensive looking manor. He was even more surprised to see Plu transforming into his true form and attacking a civilian. Now he was downright shocked to see the civilian tackle the wolf back, and actually lifting the freaking animal.

"PLU-PLU~!" The blonde shouted with glee. "YOU'RE BACK! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

Greg, now confused, decided to emerge from his hiding spot, though was stopped once again but Suzie. "Not yet!" She whispered. Greg growled, but complied. Another blonde, which looked older and clad in a chef suit, along with a cherry-headed maid ran out of the manor, surprised and smiling widely.

"Ey! Pluto came home! Just as I told ya, you were worrying fer nothin'!" The chef cheered. Greg narrowed his eyes suspiciously, shifting his weight to one foot, not realizing he had snapped a twig under his weight. The maid's head perked in his direction, and both Greg and Suzie froze.

"Shit." Suzie cursed.

The maid lifted her glasses over her forehead, pulling out two handguns and pointing it directly at Greg's and Suzie's position.

"Who there?!" She called out, her pretty brown eyes narrowed dangerously. Suzie sighed and grabbed Greg by the arm, emerging from their hiding spot before she decided to pull the trigger.

"What's up." Greg muttered, hands in his pockets his eyes half-lidded.


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel stared at the two trespassers carefully from behind his wide desk. Their attire was odd. A female wearing pants? How bold. They seemed young, perhaps teenagers?

"What are your names?" He asked, with a hint of a demand, his visible eye narrowed.

The girl spoke up first. "Suzie." She glanced over at the blonde and elbowed him when he didn't answer. He grunt and sent a glare in the redhead's direction. "..Greg." He bit out.

"May I ask why you were lurking on my property?"

Suzie smiled sheepishly. "Ah, you see, we were looking for a friend of ours and didn't notice we were on your land until.. we saw your manor. Please forgive us." She ducked her head and Greg scoffed a bit.

"And why were you holding Pluto captive?" His voice was heavy in suspicion. Were they expecting a reward? Had they stole Pluto for a scheme against the Phantomhive name?

"You mean Plu?" Greg spoke. He stared back at Ciel lazily. "Look squirt, that thing belongs to our friend." He grunted again when Suzie's elbow jabbed into his side. He glared at Suzie. "Can you stop that! Damn." He whispered harshly. Suzie narrowed her eyes. "Are you an idiot? That '_squirt_' is the owner of this manor!" She whispered back. Greg snorted. "Yeah right!"

"Miss Suzie is correct, Sir Greg." Cooed out a velvety, rich voice. Greg's attention as snapped towards the tall dark butler he had managed to miss the entire time. He was smiling, though the latter could tell it was fake. Greg rose an eyebrow, quieting down. Suzie sighed.

"So you admit to kidnapping Pluto?" Ciel asked, seemingly bored.

Greg cleared his throat. "We didn't kidnap anyone. That thing came to _us_. Hell, he was practically attach hip-to-hip to Penny.." He grumbled begrudgingly.

"And this Penny is who you are presumingly searching for?" The strange butler asked, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you know her, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, taking notice of the demon's expression. Sebastian smiled. "Personally, no."

"Wait, did you see her? She was kidnapped by this angel dude named- _Ouff_!" Suzie's elbow jammed into Greg's side and she pulled him close to her.

"Idiot!" She hissed. "Do not just offer these people information they have no business learning about!" She whispered lowly. Greg growled. "Well, how the hell are we going to find Penny, huh! Since you are obviously of no help! We're wasting valuable time!"

"Angel?" Ciel repeated, his interest piqued. "You say an angel has kidnapped her?" This silenced the spat between the two teens. Greg nodded. "He's name is Jeremy. But we don't know what are his motives or why he would even take Penny of all people."

Ciel's visible eyelid fell shut for a short moment before it snapped open, revealing his deeply blue eye filled with unspoken ambition. "Very well," His voice sounded stronger and stern. "I shall assist you." Sebastian's lips had curled upwards in an almost devious smile behind his master.

**xxx**

"I don't trust them."

Greg rolled his eyes, annoyed with the female that seemed strung on following him around as he wandered through the long halls, exploring their current residence for the time being. It was all he could do that kept him from setting out to find Penny as soon as he could. Yet this Suzie Gauther had interrupted his peace of mind. "They're pretty old fashioned. All this stuff looks like it was made 100 years ago." He glanced at the wallpaper. "I haven't seen any t.v's yet. Hey maybe their Mormons?"

"I doubt they're religious people." Suzie muttered. "Besides, did you see that butler? Theirs something off about this place. I say we get out while we still have the chance!" She urged, her voice falling into a low whisper, as if afraid someone was around the corner. "Don't you want to save Penny?"

Greg sighed, his eyebrows furrowing. "They said they'd help us. They can help us get the first clue. I'll take that over running around outside clueless. And they gave us a place to stay while we figure things out. I'm not leaving just because _you_ don't like the butler. I don't even _know_ you."

Suzie glared. "And you don't know them either! I already offered to help because Penny is my friend! These people don't even know Penny, and as soon as you blurt out '_angels_' they're suddenly interested! Does that not strike you as _odd_?"

Greg scoffed. "Who cares? And what do _you_ know about Penny? Penny is socially-retarded. The only people she talks to is her mom and me. I've never even heard of a Suzie Gauther." Something clicked. "Wait. ...Are you _that_ girl?"

"..What girl?" Suzie narrowed her eyes.

"That girl that did a 360 and ditched Penny a week before she met me." There was a brief pause, but the silence was answer enough. Greg released a humorless laugh. "You _are_. Man. Are you kiddin' me? This is ridiculous." Suzie's face flushed in embarrassment and anger.

"_Look_," She snapped. "I've already apologized to her, and I have paid my dues. At the time I wasn't thinking clearly. I've recognized that."

"Apologized?" Greg raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"Earlier this morning.." She muttered, her face cooling down.

"Earlier this morning?" Greg repeated, his expression disbelieving. He stopped walking, waiting until she stopped to look at him. "_That's_ why you were fighting Plu. You weren't defending yourself." His eyes were wide with panic before he snarled, shoving her against the nearest wall. "You were _stalling_! You were stalling so that bastard could steal Penny!"

Suzie's facial expression was unreadable. "It may seem that way, Greg, but believe me when I say that it was out of my control." She spoke, her eyes serious.

"Bullshit." He hissed. Suzie shook her head. "If I were lying, why am I so willing to find Penny now? I could've slaughtered you and your friend back there, but I didn't. I am here to help now, and to destroy Jeremy."

Greg's expression faltered until he resigned to just glaring. Suzie sighed when he asked, "What do you mean it was out of your control?" His voice was rimmed with caution, sign of his obvious distrust.

"I guess you can say that he is able to command me as he would a dog." Greg narrowed his eyes, still suspicious.

"Why?"

Now Suzie seemed uncomfortable. "I.. it is a form of punishment. I've done something that was worth reprimand from an angel." She muttered. Greg seemed to have finally let go of the subject, seeing as he was tip-toeing in an area he'd rather not breach.

* * *

"So, are we just going to chill here until you decide to stick it in me?"

It was a valid question, mind you. That, and I'd rather not have surprise rape.

Heh. Can you just imagine that?

I'd be like, 'ooh what a nice evening tis is!' Then Jeremy pops out of nowhere and is like, 'hardy har har, I concur! You know what would make it even better?' And then you see me like 'what is it kind sir?' with some cute anime eyes and sparkly background. Then Jeremy would have some next level purple background with flames and stuff and be like 'MY DICK!' Then proceed with the surprise butt-sex.

Yep.

That's exactly how'd it go.

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating just a bit.

Okay, a lot, but I'm sure I was dead on about the surprise butt-sex.

Wait. That would be anal. You can't get pregnant by anal. So then it'll be surprise sex. But it sounds funnier with the butt part. Everything sounds funnier with the word butt.

I am way off topic.

Jeremy stayed quiet, and I would've thought he was ignoring me until he spoke, his eyes boring into mine. The eye contact startled me but I waited patiently for his answer. "Would you rather I 'stick it in you' right now?"

I felt my face flush. "Uh, uhm- no, no! I'm good." I was caught off guard by the seriousness in his face. He smiled, mildly, but surely. "Then do not worry. When the time comes, it will come. Until then, are you hungry?" I blinked. Actually, I was pretty hungry seeing as I had skipped lunch and it was starting to get dark now. I nodded, numbly at that.

I guess things hadn't really hit me yet.

"I had assumed so." He smiled again. "Wait here, I will be back soon enough." Before I could respond, he looked at me. "If you try to run, I'll make sure a proper punishment is in order." That sentence had sent my heart hammering against my rib cage. I gulped and Jeremy had sensed my fear, nodding before sprouting his wings and shooting into the sky. I watched helplessly as he left me defenseless in the woods.

A punishment? Somehow I thought it was cliche, but I also thought he wasn't kidding.

Well that just means I'll have to be stealthy about it.

I rose to my feet, determination etched into my features.

Pft. Angel my ass! Who does he even think he is? I ain't nobody's baby mama.

I took a step forward, but the sound of a howling coyote caused me to tense. It didn't sound too far away.

Heh.

Heh.

I-I'm not scared! Besides, I have Plu-

.

.

.

Besides, I have my willpower! And that's good enough!

I'm so lonely.

I sighed, taking a few prolonged moments until I looked back up. Screw Jeremy's punishments! Whatever they might be, I wanna go home, I wanna sleep in my own bed, and I wanna see Plu, dammit!

Nodding to myself, I ran through the woods, not taking a moment to look back. All I have to do is find a road and run to the nearest city!

My lungs burned and I was suddenly reminded of why I don't run, and that's because it involved exercising.

I think I got a good 3 miles or 2 before I accidentally tripped on a root. I made a noise as I hit the solid ground. I groaned as I looked to my knee to see it scraped and stinging. I sighed. Well, who cares anyway. I scrambled back to my feet, about to continue my progressing escape until I heard something that sounded similar to a growl. I blinked and faced the direction the odd sound came from, jolting in surprise when I saw a small brown furry bear. It looked so cute, not surprisingly. "Awe," I cooed. "Aren't you cute? Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go. And I'm not stupid enough to stick around for your mommy. Bye!" I ranted as I jogged away, still smiling at the cute cub. I slammed into something hard, yet soft. I looked up, my eyes widening as I saw a huge-

And I mean _huge_, angry looking momma bear.

"Oh fuck."

God you seriously have something against, huh.

I don't blame you though, I am carrying the deadly demon fetus here.

Hey. Why don't I just get my tubes tied or something? But I think you have to be a certain age for that, not to mention I'm currently in the woods and is most likely going to be eaten by this 10 foot snorting grizzly bear.

I took a couple precautionary steps back before the bear slammed to the floor on all fours, seemingly glaring at me. I cowered away from her look, pretty much scared shitless here. The cub moaned and scurried over to it's mother, nuzzling into it's leg. Finally the grizzly snorted at me before turning away and strutting off with her offspring. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, unknown to the heavy presence that lingered behind me.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing all the way down here?" Demanded Jeremy's calm, serene voice. I jumped in surprise, blinking back my confusion as I saw Jeremy looking down at me when I spun around. How he get here so fast?!

Oh right. Angel.

"Uh.. bear searching.."

"Bear searching?" He repeated, a hint of a snarl in his voice. Wow I think he's pissed.

"Yep. It worked though. I found some bears.. heh.." My eyes when glancing everywhere.

"And almost became mauled to death if it weren't for me." I sighed, feeling like I'm getting scold. Is he my mom now? Nope. My mom is at home wondering where the hell I am, and what the hell happened to her balcony.

Glorious.

Still wondering how I'm going to explain that.

When I didn't say anything, he grasped my hand throwing me over his shoulder (which I still marvel at seeing I wasn't the lightest of feathers on the chicken. Hmm.. chicken..), and flew into the sky, the journey shorter than I had expected. Meaning I hadn't ran as far as I originally thought.

Welp, that's a bruise to my ego.

We landed gently this time and Jeremy set me down. I sighed, plopping against a tree in exhaustion. I felt eyes on me and glanced up, my brown eyes clashing against bright hazel. Jeremy neared me, kneeling by my side. A hand caressed my cheek, and I felt my face get hot, yet their was definitely something off about the atmosphere. "Jeremy-" He shushed me, planting his lips against mine as I felt a grip on my ankle. I tried to pull away, starting to panic. "J-Jeremy-" My voice was muffled against his lips. The grip was get tighter and tighter until with a flick of his wrist, something cracked. My eyes widened and I tried to scream in pain, but it came out choked and incoherent. He still held my throbbing ankle, but pulled away to asses my reaction. His hand gently pulled on my chin, so I was facing him as I cried heavily and cursed at the utter pain protruding from my ankle.

His eyes withheld that dark seriousness. "Penelope, I had warned you, yet you did not heed my words. This is your punishment. Be glad I did not choose to harm the other. I suspect you will be wise not to pull another stunt like this." He smiled. His hand's grip hardened which resulted in me yelping in pain. "Do we have an understanding?" His hand tightened.

"Yes! Yes! God Yes, _fuck_! Let me go!" I cried, my dignity crumbling at the begging I had done. Suddenly his hand disappeared, and instead I was left with the numbing pain. I whimpered and tried to sooth it, yet one touch had me flinching. Something was thrown in my direction. A bag of what I guessed were the food he had gotten while out. I merely glanced at it, officially not hungry.

"I'd advise you eat it." His voice sighed. "We do not have the luxury of a refrigerator here, as you can see."

All I can see is your shitty ankle breaking face you asshole.

Of course I didn't say that out loud.

I don't have a death wish.

I ignored him, whimpering over my hurting foot. I heard him sigh once more. "Relax," He muttered. "It's only twisted." Bitter tears rolled down my face. "Liar. I heard a crack."

"Your imagination."

"'_Your imagination_.'" I mocked, shamelessly.

"How childish."

"'_How childish_.'"

"Stop that."

"'_Stop that_.'"

"Would you rather I really break it?"

"How are you going to do that when you already did!" I exploded. It was silent for a few moments before Jeremy plopped down beside me, tossing the bag into my lap. I glared at him angrily, but involuntarily gasped as he lifted my leg to his lap. He looked over to me.

"Wiggle your toes." I continued to glare but did it anyway. It was painful and I muttered a few 'ouch's', but my toes twitched.

"See." He motioned. "If it were broken, you wouldn't be able to do that."

Before I could make a snarky comment, he slide off my shoe and sock, which HURT LIKE HELL THANK YOU. "Ow!" I yelped, glaring at him. He ignored me, his hands rubbing the heel and base of my foot, slowly soothing the pain at a more tolerably sedated level. I still glared at him, twitching every time his fingers brushed against my quickly swelling ankle.

Physically I might not be able to get him back, but I can still mentally curse him out.

That fucking piece of gorilla shit.

Chicken winged ass crack.

Effiel tower tipping penis hole.

Okay I'm done. Besides these insults don't even make sense.

...Fuck your grandma.

Okay _now_ I'm done.

Finally something clicked in my mind, which was embarrassing seeing as it had happened minutes ago.

Jeremy had kissed me.


	13. Chapter 13

For days.

A whole four days since I've been dragged out in the forest, since my foot has been twisted against my will, and I've been eating fruit. I don't even have a sleeping bag, and Jeremy won't let me light a fire (even though I have no idea how), and I need a shower dammit! I _stink_.

The smell is worse than feet, I'm telling you. I can't even stand it.

And I'm pretty sure my mosquito bites have mosquito bites. They're just pilling on top of each other because the fuckers can't find any other available space.

I was grumbling to myself, occasionally glancing at the sky, where Jeremy had left an hour ago to get me more food.

You know what's worse? He still looks flawless. I mean, I know he's an angel but come _on_. It's like a kick to my gut even though I'm already down. He doesn't even have any mosquito bites.

I heard the flapping of his wings as he landed easily. He gave me a smile, carrying the same bag he used to import food.

"Come, we're going." Now I blinked.

"Where?" He didn't answer, only turned around and started walking away. I furrowed my eyebrows, but scrambled to my feet, limping a bit. I kept quiet even though my curiosity was riling. We were walking for what seemed like an hour before he halted, me ramming my face into his back. I stumbled back, but caught my footing before I could fall. He continued walking, this time to the left, letting me see what it was that had stopped him. I blinked. It was a clearing that centered around a gently streaming river. Connecting the dots, I looked over at Jeremy. He tossed the bag in my direction, and I just barely caught it. His eyes looked over me twice before he met my puzzled face.

"Bathe." He said simply.

"I know that, Sherlock." I grumbled. "But why are you still here?"

"To make sure you don't run." He answered, plopping himself on the grass, his wings folding behind him, his legs crossed. I rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, because I'm going to run with a twisted ankle." There was no answer that followed mine. I sighed.

"Can't you turn around?" I muttered. Uh. I'm not all that comfortable with someone watching me "_bathe_."

"I will close my eyes." He sighed. "You have my word. Now go before I change my mind."

I grumbled but resigned, keeping an eye on him as I neared the water. His eyes were fluttered close, his face relaxed. I sighed, reflecting on how much my life had flipped since I've met Plu. I started to strip until I was stark naked, my eyes still watching Jeremy for any signs of movement. Well, it doesn't seem like he's looking, and even if he is, I doubt I'd really give a shit. It's not like I have any real dignity left anyway. That being said, it didn't stop me from feeling a bit unnerved. I stepped in the clean water and flinched when I realized it was cold. I sucked it up and emerged my body fully in the icy water. I shivered as I stood back up, the streaming water came up to my waist. I leaned over to where the bag had settled on the grass and fished through it. My hands found what I was looking for, soap. I sighed in relief. It didn't have a brand, and it was one I've never really seen before, but that didn't stop me from scrubbing all the dirt in contentment.

I realized that Jeremy hadn't got any brand name shampoo or anything, but that didn't matter, I used the suds from the soap to scrub my hair before diving into the water. The light current had a gentle push as I swam before popping out and finally climbing out of the water. I pulled out the clothes buried in the bag, raising an eyebrow at the style.

What is this? The 19th century?

I pushed aside my discomfort but slid on the garment. It was a dress that reached my heels, the color stale and brown. An apron looking dress thing went right above it, reminding me of that maid dress Cinderella had worn in the first movie. I scowled, glaring at Jeremy.

"Couldn't you get me some sweats when you were at the thrift shop?"

Jeremy's eyes fluttered open and he stared at me. He chuckled a bit. "You don't like it?"

I rolled my eyes. It was comfortable, if that was what he was asking, but the appearance was just.. _ugh_.

For some reason I pictured Greg say 'drab is totally not fab', in some stereotypical gay voice.

I shuddered.

Well, it's not like anybody would see me in this anyway, so I guess it's fine.

At least I smelt fine now.

If cheap soap is the definition of fine nowadays, that is.

When I didn't answer, he smiled that fake serene smile he always did. It always made me feel eerie and uncomfortable, more so when he was some peppy burst of talkative sunshine disguised human. "My apologies, I would've gotten something more intricate, but I'd rather not have you gain unnecessary attention." Translation: suck it up bitch. Okay, maybe that's a little over-exaggerated, but the meaning is still there.

Actually, are angels even allowed to swear?

Furthermore, why didn't God send a zap of lightning on Jeremy's ass as soon as he even attempted to cross him. Wait, why isn't the devil trying to snatch his ass? Is it because he's trying to make his own kingdom of doom here on Earth that nobody on either side is doing anything? Are they just sitting around having delightful conversations over a warm cup of tea?! Or maybe they're waiting for this whole thing to blow over? But if that's true, then who's going to stop him? Are they expecting me to do something?

All this religion crap is making my head hurt.

I snapped my attention towards Jeremy. What were we talking about again? Oh yeah! Something to do with this shit bag I'm wearing, excuse my French.

"By making me look like some 19 century maid?" I rose a eyebrow, and Jeremy chuckled, but didn't comment. I scoffed. "And we're in the _forest_. The only attention I'd gain would be from those bears." I rolled my eyes.

"We will be entering town tomorrow morning." He said. I froze, feeling myself overwhelmed with relief. "We will be posing as citizens. I, a viscount from Spain, you my maid." My face fell. What.

A **_maid_**?

Really?

Are you serious?

Have you ever _seen_ my room? And you expect me to clean _yours_?

Ha! Have fun with that.

Jeremy seemed to notice my grimace, because he smiled. "Don't worry Penelope, as a maid, little attention will be drawn to you."

I sighed. "'Kay, just don't expect me to do any cleaning or cooking." Well, I can _cook_, but I don't like doing it. On rare occasions I will cook. It's mostly too time consuming when I can be on the internet.

That reminds me, I wonder how long I'll last until I'd need to click up on the wifi. Well, hopefully when we go into town there'd be free wifi nearby, along with a computer I could use. Hey! Maybe I'll facebook Greg and tell him to take care of Plu until I find a way home! I can also tell him where I am by the time I figure it out. Hopefully he could inform the police or something, since it's sort of illegal if you kidnap someone.

I shrugged. Oh well.

**xxx**

I blinked rapidly, still trying to take in my surroundings. I noticed the big Ben, standing tall and proud, but when I looked around, I saw everyone wearing Victorian styled clothing. Some wearing more expensive looking suite's and dresses, others wearing similar drab as me. I blinked again, confused and alarmed, my heart pumping aggressively against my chest, as if trying to burst out. I glanced over at Jeremy, he had changed clothing into a mahogany suit and top hat, his head held high in the mild arrogance a viscount would hold. I gulped, my eyes still wide and searching.

Somehow, I was in _London_, _England_.

In the **_Victorian_ **_era_.

Are you _fucking_ kidding me.

Greg wasn't going to get my facebook message anytime soon.

* * *

Greg sighed, a funny feeling flip flopping in the lower pits of his abdomen. Stress, along with isonomia and worry was tugging at the edges of his brain. Four days had rolled by, the time lulling and painfully slow. That Phantomhive squirt had sent his servants to scout the area for any clues, and non-surprisingly, they hadn't managed to find anything worth investigation. Today, finally, they decided to head into town to consult an acquaintance of his. Who this person was didn't matter, along with the suspicious vagueness the squirt had when informing him. All that mattered was finding Penny. That _Suzie_ _Gauther_ wasn't coming, thankfully. He still didn't trust her. Fortunately as well, Plu was to stay and guard the manor.

He could tell the absence of her presence was starting to toll on Plu- or rather, _Pluto's_ attitude. The demonic canine was a bit snappish, to the point where he had to wear oven mitts so he wouldn't bite him for coming in such a close vicinity. Greg eventually resigned in hanging out with the Hellhound, despite being the only real familiarity he knew, and hauled himself in his own guest bedroom for a majority of the day. It was unnerving, sleeping in some creepy old manor with a whole bunch of people he didn't know, other than Pluto. He just needed to get his best friend back and go back home. Maybe if he were lucky, Pluto would stay behind. He cringed. No. Penny had formed some sort of sick bond with that hound.

Honestly, what did she see in him? If he wasn't in his murderous dog form, he was a retarded humanoid that can't even speak! She wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with him! Unlike himself-

He stopped.

No.

He wasn't going down that road again.

It was obvious that his best friend didn't exactly hold the same feelings as him, therefore thinking of his tucked away affections would be futile, not to mention worthless. It was so obvious at how she always looked dude's up and down like they were her personal models. It bothered him, but luckily, up until this point, he had no competition, except for that stupid Jeremy. He always threw himself at Penny in that overly friendly way that made him want to gag. He was glad to see that Penny had less than appealing thoughts of him, but that didn't subside the bubbling jealousy he'd get when the idiot smiled at her. Now there was Pluto. His existence was random, not to mention unexpected, and it pissed him off, though the fact that he was a helpless mutt helped sedate it. He found that he was even starting to warm up to the silver haired idiot.

He grimaced. He just said he wouldn't be drawling over his feelings, yet here he was, pondering useless thoughts. He sighed when a sharp knock resounded behind the chestnut wood of his door.

"Yeah?" He sat up from the bed and the door opened, revealing that eerie butler clad in black.

That dude took his job way too seriously. He even had that crisp butler suit with the perfect posture. Of the duration of the past couple of days, he managed to avoid the servant. He just made him uncomfortable. Period.

"Sir Greg," His sultry voice chimed, a perfect smile adorning his pale lips.

_Oh yeah,_ Greg thought with a cringe, _Every time he speaks, it's like in this seductive purr. I don't swing that way man._

The butler, Sebastian he thinks his name is, continued. "Young Master is awaiting your arrival. It would be wise to not keep him waiting any longer."

"No problemo." Greg said lazily, stretching a bit and following the English man.

After awhile of walking, they finally arrived to the foyer, or whatever it was called. The brat had his usual tight ass expression, making Greg's lip quirk upwards. He had to admit, this kid was more up tight than any old man he'd ever met. It was probably one of the most amusing things he'd seen since they had arrived via tree.

"We are going, Sebastian, Greg." He acknowledged simply. Hands behinds his head, the blonde didn't dignify a response.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, a hand cupping over his heart. Greg rose an eyebrow in amusement.

_Damn_, He thought, _this kid has everything._

They exited the manor, Sebastian holding the door open for both males. Greg nodded. "Thanks man." Sebastian smiled before bowing and following suite. Greg blinked at the intricate, detailed carriage parked before the steps of the manor. Sebastian held the door open for the brat and him, but Greg was still blinking and looking around in confusion.

"Sir Greg?" Sebastian's voice cut through his jumbled thoughts. The blonde answered his unvoiced question. "Dudes, where's the car?"

"Car?" Now Sebastian had a look of brief confusion. Greg nodded. "Are we really taking this to town? Wouldn't it draw unneeded attention?..." He trailed off. At the looks he got from the others, they didn't catch on. Greg sighed. "Whatever, never-mind." He entered the contraption, still vaguely flabbergasted. The squirt eyed him from across of his seat in the fancy carriage.

Suddenly Greg recognized something. He forgot the kid's name. He knew his last name. Something Phantomhive. He remembered the last name mostly because it was so unique. Ghost beehive. Now that's something you don't hear every day.

"Hey squirt," Greg blinked. The brat's eyebrow twitched. He regarded him with a blank look. Greg continued. "What's your name?"

A vein popped on his forehead, his eye narrowed in disdain. He almost looked like he wanted to shout at him, but he suppressed it, Greg watching in mild amusement. "You forgot your host's name?" He countered. There was a small twinge of offense, like what he had asked was disrespectful.

"Well, I remember your last name." Greg interjected.

The kid sighed. "Ciel."

"Seal?" Greg repeated, incredulous. There was an awkward pause. Greg slapped his hands, oddly feeling like he momentarily adapted Penny's personality. "Arf, arf!"

Ciel looked confused before he glowered, the vein on his forehead enlarging. Greg laughed heartily, waving his hand dismissively. "Not the joking type, alright, alright." He held his hands up in surrender, Ciel still regarding him with a humorless glare.

**xxx**

They were finally nearing town, Ciel deciding to ignored Greg's presence along the way, to which the ladder had shrugged. The bustling of citizens met Greg's ears and the blonde decided to look out the window. His eyes widened and he looked over at Ciel in wonder. "Is there a comic-con nearby or something?"

"A what?" Ciel asked, his eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

Realization hit him like a solid brick. He blanched.

The weird butlers, the carriages, the _accents_.

"Holy _shit_." He cursed. "I'm in the fucking Victorian area."

* * *

**A/n: Undertaker is next! Yosh! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

"Victorian era?" Ciel repeated, un-amused and thoroughly confused of his guest's behavior.

"..." Greg was strangely silent, the wary quiet surrounding him like a haughty aura. His expression was grim, a flicker of panic swimming in those aquamarine orbs. He gulped thickly, the action expectantly difficult, considering how dry his throat had became. A few more minutes passed and Ciel was now indubitably curious, a prompt clearing of his throat urging Greg to go on.

Greg's face hardened. "...I can't believe this.." He started, his tone indicating that he was blatantly ignoring Ciel all together. "Shit like this.. just doesn't happen-!" His eyes widened. "That _tree_! _Goddammit_. Penny could fucking be _anywhere!"_ He held his head in his hands, his fingers desperately clutching the matted strawberry blonde locks, his face blanching two shades lighter. "_Fuck_! _Shit_! _Goddamn_! That piece of **_shit_**!"

"Your language is atrocious." Ciel stated blankly. His patience was wearing dangerously thin. "Will you care to elaborate exactly what has gotten you in such a fit." It wasn't a question, more of a demand. It took another minute before Greg's eyes met Ciel's darker blue eyes. He blinked once before sucking in a short breath. Finally his shoulders sagged, his hand cupped his face, his upper body slouching forward, his elbows leaning against his parted knees, sigh rushing from his lips.

"No wonder you guys are the way you are.." He commented after another moment.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched, he was irritated and thoroughly done being patient. "_Sir Greg_-"

"I'm not from here. I'm American.."

"That explains your accent and.. _behavior-_"

"..From the future."-_Fucking smartass_, he almost added.

One, two beats.

"Well then."

**xxx**

"Ah~! _Little_ _Earl_, to what honor do I owe the visit?" An eerie giggle resonated from within the shop. Greg had gradually overcame his shock, burying the emotions to confront another time. He gulped. Somehow, he just knew this guy was going to be a creep. He sold _coffins_, for Chrissake!

One casket lid slowly lifted open, a pale hand pushing it away. Following the hand was an equally as pale body, emerging like a zombie would from a cemetery. Greg shivered, involuntarily shifting towards Ciel, despite the latter being comically shorter than him. Ciel seemed a bit irritated, but otherwise unfazed.

"Undertaker," The boy addressed stiffly, a business tone thick in his British accent. His eyes momentarily flickered to Greg, who's focus was entirely settled on this 'Undertaker'.

"Uh.." Greg stalled, backpedaling from his position when the shaggy haired man's head tilted to his direction. "Are you sure this guy is _legit_?" His back stopped against a wall. Which was odd, considering he was sure he was directed to the door.

"Undertaker is as legitimate as it gets, I assure." Purred a husky voice. Greg choked on his own spit, spluttering as he whipped around. Turns out that wall was actually a smiling Sebastian.

"_Dude_! Seriously!" Greg's voice unsuccessfully tried to suppress the involuntary shriek to his usually masculine voice. Sebastian tilted his head, blinking twice at the panting Greg. His smirk was barely concealed as his sensitive ears picked up the erratic thumping of the other male's heart. Before the demon could reply, Undertaker giggles interrupted him.

The laughter had alerted the blonde of the other creep's presence, causing the teen to whorl around once more. The blonde's cheeks heated up in humiliation.

"A bit jumpy this one!" Undertaker's giggles settled into uncontrollable chuckles. "You're far from home, aren't you, little Mary*?" Ciel was a cross of disgusted and amused. Sebastian didn't bother to hide his smirk. Greg looked a bit confused. He assessed everyone else's reactions before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Little Mary?" He repeated, his voice giving away blatant confusion.

Sebastian leaned close to Greg, one gloved hand cupping the side of his mouth, murmuring the answer to his unsaid question into his ear. Greg blinked before growling at the now laughing shop owner. "You _fucking_-! I'll kick your ass!" A gloved hand grasped his shoulder, holding the furious and embarrassed teen back from throttling the hysterically cackling Undertaker.

A few minutes passed and things slightly settled down. Greg was glaring at an innocent coffin, trying to rekindle his male pride from it's obvious bruising.

"Undertaker," Ciel started. "Sir Greg here had earlier stated that he is from the future," A pause. "We're also assuming that his comrades are from this future as well. Is what he says true?"

Undertaker grinned. "Aye, little Earl, I'll answer, so long as you pay the price.." He drawled.

"Sebastian." Ciel commanded.

"Very well," Sebastian stepped forward before Undertaker outstretched a hand.

"I'm curious as to what the time traveler can offer." There was silence before Ciel directed a pointed look at Greg, who was now all ears. The blonde rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm broke. Use your own money." He grumbled.

"It's not money he wants, Sir Greg." Sebastian elaborated.

"A good laugh is more valuable than gold." Greg had to scoff at that. _You can't buy a Lamborghini with a few ha-ha's, _He thought grimly. He shrugged. The guy was obviously a kook, so what did it matter?

"Alright!" Greg grinned, racking his brain for some dirty joke he had stored. He snickered, remembering one he had told Penny once. She had glared but tried to fight the grin pulling at her lips. "A pedophile and a kid are walking through a forest. The kid turns to the pedophile and says 'this forest is scaring me'. The pedo turns to the kid and says 'you think you're scared? I have to walk home alone.'" Greg cackled, slapping his knee. "Wait wait! I have another one! How much babies does it take to paint a wall?.. Depends how hard you throw them!" He was on a roll. "Okay, okay! One more! Waking up is the _second_ hardest thing in the morning!" He slapped his knee once more. It took him a moment to realize that he was the only one laughing. Ciel glared, a disgusted scowl tugging at his lips. Sebastian was watching him with a raised eyebrow. The Undertaker grinned, giggling a bit, though for another reason all together.

Sebastian spoke first. "Who knew Sir Greg had such a morbid sense of humor." He smiled and Greg sighed.

"Ah yes, quite refreshing." Undertaker agreed, laughter lacing his tone.

Greg 'tch'ed. "At least Penny appreciates my sense of humor.." He muttered begrudgingly.

"Now," Sebastian smiled, ignoring the blonde. "If I may ask Sir Greg and Young Master to wait outside momentarily."

**xxx**

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!**_"

"I bet it isn't even that funny." Greg grumbled.

Ciel ignored him.

"I bet the punchline is stupid too."

"..."

"My jokes were comedy gold! You agree, right?"

Ciel rubbed the bridge of his nose, deciding once again on not humoring the older boy.

"Want me to tell another one?" Receiving no answer, he continued. "Alright, so a duck walks into a bar-"

"Your blasted 'jokes', as you so call them, are just furthering my suspicions that you are an imbecile."

"..."

"..."

"Seal."

**xxx**

"Alright, I'll tell you!" Undertaker snorted, a dribble of drool sliding down the corner of his grinning mouth. Greg stared at the drool in pure disgust. Couldn't he feel it? Everyone else seemed content on ignoring the drool, as they waited for him to calm down.

"What the time traveler says is true~" He said, unnecessarily stretching out his words. "He, along with two others have entered this world of which they do not originally belong-"

"You mean Penny and Suzie, right?" Greg pressed, causing Undertaker to pause and grin widely at him. Greg went on. "Do you know anything that can lead us to Penny? She's kinda short, curly hair, a _huge_ pervert-"

"Sir Greg, please calm down." Sebastian coaxed a few feet away. At that moment, he realized that he was shouting, holding the darkly clad reaper's shoulders. The teen blinked, prying his hands off the other male, to which said male laughed, his grin prominent.

"Ah, _that_ _one_." The reaper let out a laugh that sounded ominous. "I'm sure you've taken notice, Mister Butler?"

If Sebastian reacted any to what was said, he didn't show it. The butler gave a close eyed smile. "It's hard to miss." He answered lightly. Ciel cast a glance towards his butler, indicating that they were going to discuss what was said.

"Wait-! What do you mean '_that one_'?!" Greg mocked Undertaker's voice.

"Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

The next thing Greg could properly register was impending darkness.

* * *

I yawned, rising from my bed and stretching like a cat. In my daze, I flopped back down onto my hoard of _fluffyfluffy_ pillows. If I wasn't being used for Earth's ultimate demise, I might say that this is the _life_.

Jeremy doesn't eat, nor does he really sleep- he says that resting is more of a luxury, but that is the most of it- so that meant I got his bed for the majority of the day and get to eat whatever I want. Jeremy was out doing business stuff, such as getting his name out there as some downlow rich foreign Spanish viscount and other things, which finally meant personal space.

I COULD FINALLY BREATHE!

THANK YOU SWEET JESUS IN HEAVEN!

Do you know how suffocating it is to have some demented overbearing angel over your shoulder 23 hours of a day?

The answer is _very_.

Surprisingly, I was more accepting of the fact that I'm trapped in the Victorian area than I expected. It's probably because I predicted I was pretty much screwed since the beginning.

Nothing really surprises me anymore, to be quite honest.

Okay, that's a straight up lie.

Let's look back on my reaction, shall we?

.

.

I blinked rapidly, still trying to take in my surroundings. I noticed the big Ben, standing tall and proud, but when I looked around, I saw everyone wearing Victorian styled clothing. Some wearing more expensive looking suite's and dresses, others wearing similar drab as me. I blinked again, confused and alarmed, my heart pumping aggressively against my chest, as if trying to burst out. I glanced over at Jeremy, he had changed clothing into a mahogany suit and top hat, his head held high in the mild arrogance a viscount would hold. I gulped, my eyes still wide and searching.

Somehow, I was in _London_, _England_.

In the **_Victorian_ **_era_.

Are you _fucking_ kidding me.

Greg wasn't going to get my facebook message anytime soon.

"A bit overwhelming isn't it?" Jeremy's voice murmured.

"..Okay.." I muttered under my breath.

"Penelope?"

"..._Okay_.." A storm was brewing.

"Are you alright-"

"OKAY! OH-**_FUCKING_**-KAY! I _GEDDIT_! REALLY, I DO! YOU HATE ME, RIGHT?! YOU FUCKING HATE ME!-" I was cut off from my impeccable rant to the sky by a dull pain to my neck. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a white haze, my vision going fuzzy. Arms caught me, that last thing I remembered was Jeremy's disappointed frown.

.

.

And that was what had eventually led me here. A large, pretty -_obviously_- Victorian styled mansion. A woman had came by, explaining that '_Master_ _Jeremiah_' was out for the evening and wouldn't be back until 'tomorrow'. At first, my coherent thought was 'who the fuck is dis bitch?'. The second was something like 'Master-who?'. Of course, realizing that outrighteously asking her in that manner would most likely be considered rude, so instead I sat there staring like an idiot before formulating a proper sentence.

"...Uh."

The woman smiled encouragingly.

_Awk_ward.

Well, she _seems_ nice, but I'm not good with new people. What should I do? She smiled, I should smile too. My lips curved upwards in a tight lipped impish grin that most likely made me seem like a sarcastic bitch. I sighed. Alright. Say something. Say something you idiot! You look like a dickhole all quiet like this-

"Uhm, I like your apron."

She glanced down at herself, chuckling softly. "I am Darcy, I will be training you to become a proper maid as soon as Master Jeremiah returns."

Jeremiah-Jeremy.

The way is clear now.

Wait- did she just say I was going to be trained to be a maid? But I thought we were just _pretending_!

Pushing my discomfort aside, I finally forced myself to speak. "Uh.. so.. where am I? And where is _Master Jeremiah_ anyhow?"

"We're in Master Jeremiah's home. Master had carried you in, explaining that you grew tired and fainted-" _Fainted_? Seriously. How bout 'knocked me the fuck out?' "-He is out attending business at the moment. He has ordered you to stay in bed until he arrives, and I am to make sure you do."

"_Wonderful_." I added.

She smiled brightly, apparently not regarding my sarcasm. "Is there anything you particularly need that I can get for you, miss?"

I was quiet for a moment. "Is it just you and I as maids? Where did you come from?"

She chuckled a little. "Yes, and I am the housekeeper when Master Jeremiah is away. I am to maintain the mansion."

"Ah.." I furrowed my eyebrows. Well this is only a bit confusing. Just how long did this woman know Jeremy? How old is Jeremy really? I've only known him for about 3 years, nothing more, nothing less.. Could he have been harboring this second home in advance until I consented for his surprise rape?

Great. He had this thing planned out all along!

How am I going to really get out of this?!

Actually, the real question is, _am_ I going to get out of this?

**xxx**

When I roused randomly late at night, I was overwhelmed with the intense presence in the room. My eyelids flew open to see Jeremy staring down at me, his face hovering a good 5 inches away from mine.

"Ack!" I yelped, flinching in surprise.

He was sitting on my side, his free hand caressing the side of my face, his thumb rubbing under my eye. It was soothing, in a sense, but still incredibly creepy.

"Wha-_what_ are you doing?" I hissed, my voice hoarse from disuse, one hand coming up to rub my eyes awake. His hand slid down to my neck, his eyes staring intently at my airway. I stared at him like an idiot.

"You're really creepy, you know that." I muttered.

He suddenly dipped his head low, his breath hot against my skin. "Whoa, whoa, buddy!-" My eyes widened when I felt lips against the nape of my neck. My face heated up like a furnace, slow but surely. My breathing hitched. I was _extremely_ sensitive around the neck- Greg sometimes tickled me there. My face cringed when I felt teeth burying into my dark flesh, the skin caught between the two rows of teeth abused with licks and suckles. I was sure the skin was darkening into an embarrassing red. Unluckily for me, Jeremy decided that once hickey wasn't enough.

Eventually, he drew away, his pink tongue running over his lips once. "Don't cry." He murmured, the accusation surprising me.

I was .._crying_?

That's ridiculous!-

I sniffled.

Okay maybe I was.

His thumb ran over the liquid at the corner of my eyes, an involuntary flinch causing him to stop. My heart was thumping with panic, causing me to be hit with a new sense of reality.

This was actually _real._

_I could die._

"Consider it your punishment for causing such a public scene." He whispered into my ear, his voice unusually sultry. I gulped, randomly remembering what he had said a few days ago.

.

_"So I've chosen to speed things up."_

.

Well tickle my fanny and call me Kimberly.

I'm no psychic, but I'm solidly sure the future ain't too bright for me.


End file.
